


Moving Along

by joyd99



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Humor, Bisexual Female Character, Bubbline, College, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Highschool AU, I Made Joshua and Margaret Have The Last Name Mertens, Love/Hate, Marceline Lives Next To Finn And Jake, Marceline is such a cocky bitch, Modern AU, NSFW, Ricardio is Called Richard, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Smut, Sugarless Gum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyd99/pseuds/joyd99
Summary: Marceline Abadeer has been forced to move towns due to her Father's job, and now finds herself attending Kingdom High for her senior year of school. She lives next door to the kind and welcoming Mertens family, and the two sons practically adopt her into their friend group, through which she meets the selfish, entitled and controlling Bonnibel Bassler. The two personalities clash fiercely, but will their similarities and the events that unfold force them to put aside their differences and become friends? What happens when unexplainable feelings begin to surface?





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all,  
> So, this is my first time actually publishing a fic, rather than keeping it hidden away for only myself to read. I do hope you enjoy it, and I hope I find enough creativity and motivation to actually finish it. I have a few chapters already written and plans for more. I will probably update once a fortnight/month minimum. This is only a short chapter, a sort of prologue.  
> That being said, please enjoy.

The uneasy feeling in her chest only grew worse when her father turned to her, speaking in what was meant to be a reassuring tone, “We’ll be there soon. Why don’t you put that phone of yours to good use and find us a nice pizza place that’ll do delivery at this time of night?”

He patted her knee lightly and she smiled back unenthusiastically, “Okay, Dad.”

After she’d finished ordering, the gloomy teen busied herself with staring out of the car window once again. She focused on the passing light of flickering street lamps, entranced by the way their yellow glow danced across the road, illuminating the wet asphalt. She remained in a trance for the rest of the drive, and it wasn’t long before she realised they’d come to a stop.

The rhythmic pattering of rain on the roof of the car was broken by her father’s soft voice, “We’re here now. Don’t worry about unpacking anything tonight. Let’s just eat and then rest, we have the whole week to settle in.”

Marceline just nodded, opening the car door, and stepping outside into the onslaught of rain. Sharp drops of cold water stung against her cheeks, and she tugged on the drawstrings of her jumper, pulling her hood closer around her face. Breathing in slowly, she tilted her head to the sky, eyes closed. Everything smelt fresh and earthy, and she opened her eyes, taking in the bright stars that dotted the darkening sky. It looked like someone had scattered fireflies across a black satin curtain and Marceline wanted to reach up and allow the sight to envelope her. It had been years since she’d seen the sky in its full glory, her view finally unobstructed by the growing yellow hue of city lights. Marceline allowed herself to smile ever so slightly before following the call of her father’s voice into her new house.

It was roughly thirty minutes of pizza eating and channel surfing later when Marceline stood up and declared she was going to bed.

“Okay honey, your bed should already be set up. I’ll be heading off fairly early in the morning to get some things sorted at work. I think we passed a corner store just nearby so maybe pick up a cake or something and take it ‘round to the neighbours. We need to make a good impression” Hunson smiled up at his daughter from the couch.

Marceline groaned in reply, “Do I have to? What if they’re weird? Can’t you just do it after you get back?”

“Marceline, you need to put yourself out there, try and make some friends. I’m quite certain I saw a few kids hanging around in there, so maybe you can start school with some friends already under your belt. Please try.” He looked at her with tired eyes, and Marceline just rolled her eyes back.

She scoffed, “I already have friends, father.”

“Those delinquents hardly count, Marceline.”

“Okay dad, thanks. I’ll take a cake around tomorrow. Night.” She rolled her eyes again and stomped upstairs to her room, shutting her door a little too loudly.

Throwing herself onto her bed, Marceline sighed. She refused to allow herself to overthink what her dad had said, and instead sent a text to her friend Keila.

 

**Marcy-poo (8:38pm):**

_hey, we made it to the house. Dad is already getting on my nerves about making friends lmao hope ur doing well. Miss u xoxo_

 

She didn’t bother waiting for a reply while she got changed, and barely heard the ‘ping’ of her friend’s text as she sat, staring out of the window at the neighbour’s house. The view wasn’t overly terrific, but she could see inside one of the rooms, and what was inside made her mentally curse. Her dad was right, there was a group of teens inside, scattered across the floor and chatting away. That just made her even less pleased about having to take over cake tomorrow. She bet they were just a bunch of nerdy kids by the looks of them, as if she would want to make friends with them. She rolled her eyes again and laid down on her bed, checking her phone.

 

 **Keila (8:43pm):**  

_I doubt it’s that bad, but it still obviously sucks to be u. So not keen for school without u. Miss u idiot_

 

Marceline grinned at that, shooting off a few more texts before throwing her phone on the bedside table and snuggling under the blankets. Thoughts swirled in her head and she reluctantly closed her eyes, begging herself to have a peaceful night of sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Next door, unbeknown to her, Marceline was the new topic of discussion between a group of teens sitting on the floor of a young Finn Mertens’ bedroom.

“Hey, I think your new neighbours have moved in,” Phoebe turned from her position at the window to face the group.

Jake’s eyes snapped to her, “Really? About time, I swear that house has been for sale for months.”

Finn looked up from the board game in front of him, “Do they look cool? Is there someone young?”

“Actually, yeah,” Phoebe flicked a strand of auburn hair out of her face, “There was a girl who looks around our age. Kinda looked moody though. Long black hair, ripped jeans, all that jazz.”

“Okay,” Lilly dragged out the ‘ay’, “So your new neighbour is a serial killer, I might stop coming over.” She laughed, directing her sentence at Jake.

“Come on Lady, maybe she’ll be cool. Or at the very least, she’ll give Louise someone new to talk about other than FP,” Finn grinned at Phoebe as she sat down beside him.

“Knowing LSP, she’d gossip about a fly on the window if it was interesting enough.” Lilly joked, and everyone in the room laughed along with her.

“You guys are so critical, she probably has a dark and mysterious back-story,” Jake grinned, and Finn piped in, “Tragic past, mission available once you reach friend level 47.”

They all laughed again.

“So are you planning on befriending her then, Finn?” Lilly asked.

“Well why not, she might be cool.”

Bonnibel piped in for the first time in the conversation, “I think it’s a good idea, Finn. She might be lonely, having moved and all. And we’re already partway through the school year, she’ll probably need some friends.”

“Ah, Bonnibel. Looking out for everyone, as always,” Jake grinned at her, “Finn and I will go introduce ourselves tomorrow then. After you’ve all left of course, wouldn’t want to ‘overwhelm her’ as PB would say.”

They all laughed again and Bonnibel blushed, “Oh hush you.” She waved her hand at her friend, dismissing him, before turning back to Lilly and continuing their previous discussion.

Jake just grinned and returned to his game with Finn, who was now obviously discussing tactics with Phoebe.

They spent the majority of the night playing board games, gossiping, and eating junk food, before crawling into their sleeping bags and wishing each other a good night. Marceline and the group of friends next door slept blissfully unaware of what was to come the next day, or how their friendship would blossom subsequently. The moon shone down, illuminating misshaped shadows in a soft, white light, as the stars twinkled on and the Earth turned ever so slowly, over to a new day.


	2. Chocolate Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline meets the Mertens family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, no bubbline yet. Pb and Marceline will meet soon though, I promise. I wanted to introduce Finn and Jake first because I'm looking forward to exploring their friendship with Marceline just as much as bubblines relationship. This chapter's filled with dialogue and I feel like it's a bit messy but oh well.   
> This fic is on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad under the same title and username. Also, if you want to you can follow me on tumblr @ bandscatsandbeanies.  
> Please enjoy :)

Marceline grumbled to herself, raising her hand to knock softly on the maroon door. She prayed it was too quiet for the inhabitants to hear, but the quick yelp of, “Be with you shortly,” confirmed that she was going to have to go through with this, whether she liked it or not. The chocolate cake weighed down her right arm, but it was nothing compared to the sinking feeling she had in her chest. She jumped in the spot when the door swung open to reveal a middle-aged man. She eyed him up, taking in his appearance. He looked a few years younger than her dad, but soft crinkles had begun to appear at the corners of his eyes, showing his age. He was an inch or two shorter than Marceline but had a stocky build. He smiled up at her from beneath his caramel-brown hair that was threatening to spill out from under a grey fedora. Marceline rolled her eyes at his hat.

“Why hello there, young lady. Would I be correct in assuming you are our new neighbour?” His voice sounded thick, and it reminded Marceline of the cheesy Trans-Atlantic accent she’d heard in old Hollywood movies.

“That would be right, sir. My father is at work and has sent me ‘round to give you this. So, I guess I’ll just drop it off and be on my way,” She pushed the cake towards him, desperate for him to take it so she could leave.

“Well now, how kind. Margaret! The neighbour’s daughter is here with cake!” He moved to the side, gesturing her inside, “Please do come in…”

Before he could finish speaking, a young voice rung out, “Did somebody say cake?”

“You won’t know until you get in here. Finn, Jake, come downstairs and greet our new neighbour!” A lady had appeared in the hall, walking towards where Marceline stood awkwardly in the doorway.

“Hello dear, please come and sit down,” The slightly pudgy woman smiled warmly at her.

Marceline handed the cake to the man and followed Margaret to the couch. She sat down stiffly, not wanting to take up too much space. She really wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible and seeing the faces of two boys enter the room made her groan. Why did her dad have to set her up to this?

“Where’s the cake?” A grinning boy asked, pushing his blonde hair out of his face roughly, scanning the room.

The shorter but older looking teen beside him elbowed his stomach, “Where’s your manners, Finn?” 

“Oh, right!” He walked over to Marceline, extending his hand out, “I’m Finn Mertens, it’s a pleasure to meet you, M’lady.”

Marceline took his hand, shaking it forcefully.

“Name’s Marceline,” She said through gritted teeth.

“Well, Marceline, I’m Joshua, and this is my lovely wife Margaret,” The middle-aged man pointed to himself, and then to Margaret.

“And I’m Jake,” The other son sat down on the couch beside her, extending his legs to the coffee table.

Marceline said nothing and let the awkward silence consume her, hoping the family would ask her to leave if she remained closed-off enough. Her silence had the opposite effect though, as Margaret stood to get plates out for the cake, and Finn followed her eagerly.

Jake turned to her, “So, you look young enough to still be in high school, how old are you?”

“Eighteen.” Was the small reply she offered.

Finn and Margaret had returned, and Marceline took the plate that was offered to her, resting it on her knee.

“So, not in high school then?” Jake frowned slightly.

“Nah, I am. Missed most of last year cause daddy dearest’s job means a lot of travelling. So, I’m repeating my senior year of school here at Kingdom High.”

She figured she might as well indulge a little bit of information about herself to this family, even if part of it was untrue.

“Oh, really? Sweet! You’re like Jake then! He’s eighteen but in his senior year this year. You’ll be in the same grade as most of the gang then,” Finn’s eyes shone with excitement.

“Why’d you repeat?” Marceline turned to the teen beside her, who was scoffing down the last of his cake.

“He got really sick in seventh grade, so we took him out of school for a little while,” Mr Mertens answered for him, watching the kids interact keenly.

“Oh. And what about you?” She stared at Finn as he struggled to fit another piece of cake in his mouth, “How old are you?”

“I’m seventheen.” He mumbled, crumbs spilling out of his mouth.

“Don’t mind him, you’d think we never taught him manners or anything,” Margaret laughed, smacking Finn behind the head lightly.

Marceline smirked at them, and Joshua coughed, bringing her attention back to him.

“Have you been to the school yet to discuss your classes, Marceline?”

“Nah I think father sorted it all out before we moved. Apparently, I can get my timetable and everything else from the office on Monday.”

“Well I’m sure Finn and Jake would be more than happy to show you around the school, and help you get settled in. They have quite the friend group, so I’m sure that’ll help you feel a little less alone in classes.”

Marceline would much rather remain alone, but she didn’t say so, “Uhh, thanks, that’s a nice offer, Mr Mertens. At least that’ll get father off my back about making friends,” She laughed.

“Do you not like your dad or something?” Finn asked, oblivious to the fact his family was now staring daggers at him.

“Now, Finn, that’s not exactly something you should be asking someone out of the blue,” Mrs Mertens scolded her son, and Finn casted his eyes downwards, away from Marceline’s shocked face.

“Yeah what happened to tragic past being for level 47, Finn?” His older brother laughed at him.

She raised an eyebrow at Jake and then turned to Finn. Seeing the apology form on the younger boy’s lips, she cut him off, “No it’s all good, Finn. I don’t care,” She laughed, “And to be honest, I don’t really know him well enough to form a proper opinion of him.”

Finn’s eyes slid back to meet hers, interest shining through, “Sorry Marceline. Did you like, live with your mum or something?”

She waited for his parents to scold him for being intrusive again, but upon looking at them, saw they were interested in knowing the answer too.

So she sighed, “Nah not that. Maybe we’ll leave that for friendship level 40 or whatevs. My dad just works a lot, that’s all.”

She ignored the pitying look her neighbours were giving her, and grinned, “So like, there’ll probably be heaps of parties at mine, hope you don’t mind, Mr and Mrs Mertens.”

“I think you overestimate the types of parties these kids are used to, Marceline. It’s mainly board games and movies for this pair.” Joshua laughed, and Marceline was glad he didn’t seem put off by the thought of her hosting parties.

“Yeah and it’s getting boring, dad,” Jake rolled his eyes, “Count me in Marceline. Especially if said parties contain chocolate cake as good as this.”

Marceline smiled, maybe her neighbours weren’t complete weirdos. Ignoring the board games and movies comment, that is. So, Dorks maybe, but not weirdos.

“It’s literally from the store down the road, don’t you walk anywhere?” She teased.

“Why walk when I have my own sweet ride to take instead?” Jake raised his eyebrow and smirked at Marceline.

“Oh? What you got?” Marceline smirked back.

“A 2011 Range Rover. The HSE Sport edition. She’s my baby.”

Finn snorted, “Don’t let Lilly hear you call it that.”

“Hmm, a nice car AND a girlfriend? Here I was thinking I’d be stuck with some weirdo neighbours,” Marceline laughed, and Jake grinned at her.

“We could still be weirdos, Marceline. You never know.”

“I guess we’ll just have to wait till Monday to see what the rest of your squad is like.”

“Speaking of, do you want a lift to school? You can come in my car. I normally drive Finn, Lilly and myself,” Jake offered.

“Sure, but only to see your car. Father was going to make me walk anyway.”

“We’re your knights in shining armour!” Finn jumped up from the couch, pretending to wield a sword.

Marceline smiled at the two boys as the whole family started laughing. Maybe this year wouldn’t be so bad. If the rest of Finn and Jake’s friends were like them, Marceline was sure she could handle spending her classes with them. Outside of school, Marceline wasn’t sure. They did seem a bit nerdy, and she didn’t want the town getting the wrong idea about her. Marceline wasn’t a geek. She had a reputation to uphold. She was tough and cool.

But she was also anxious for how the year would go, so she smiled timidly at Finn, “I suppose Jake’s loyal stead will provide adequate transport.”

“Great so it’s settled then,” Joshua clapped his hands, and Marceline realised she’d forgotten the two adults were even there, “Do you want to stay here for a little bit Marceline? Margaret and I were going to head out soon, but you’re welcome to stay and get to know the boys more.”

“Oh, no thank you, Mr Mertens. I’m sure I’ve already overstayed. I have unpacking to do, anyway,” She smiled at him, standing up from the couch.

“We can help,” the young blonde offered.

“Nah, that’s okay, Finn. I’ll see you guys on Monday, yeah?” Marceline was glad she could leave finally.

“Of course,” Jake stood up as well, “Eight-thirty work for you?”

“Sure. I’ll see you guys around. Thanks for inviting me in, Mr and Mrs Mertens,” Marceline was walking towards the exit.

“Anytime dear. Thank you for the cake,” Mrs Mertens reached out and took Marceline’s hands, clasping them gently.

Marceline smiled back awkwardly, pulling her hands from the shorter woman’s grasp.

“Ah, thanks. Have a good day,” She waved goodbye to the boys who were still on the couch, before turning and walking down the path to the road.

Marceline figured her dad wouldn’t be home for a while, so she decided to spend some time exploring the streets and getting accustomed to the neighbourhood. Walking always cleared her mind, and after that encounter, she figured she needed some fresh air. Marceline hated being forced into situations where she had to act nice and civil to people she couldn’t care less about. That chat with the Mertens had begun as no exception, but she found she didn’t mind the company of the seemingly normal family. Jake seemed like a pretty relaxed guy, and he was Marceline’s age, so she guessed that was a bonus. Finn seemed a little too overenthusiastic for his own good, but that was something Marceline could ignore for the most part. For neighbours, they did pretty good. She could have done a lot worse. At least now she’d be starting her year at Kingdom High with familiar faces, which was definitely preferable over being a lost loner. You couldn’t come across mysterious and badass if you didn’t know where to go or what to do. She only hoped the rest of their friends were similar to Jake, so that she could at least tolerate them until she found her way. It wasn’t like she’d entered a marriage, she didn’t have to spend every moment with the boys. She’d probably just use them if she needed a group in class and avoid them during lunch and outside of school. It was a solid plan. And if the Mertens’ group didn’t end up being a bunch of dillweed’s, maybe Marceline could finally have friends that her dad wouldn’t label as ‘delinquents’. She supposed she’d just have to wait until Monday to find out.


	3. First Day of a New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline's first day at her new school. She meets the rest of the gang, including Bubblegum. Fun ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit of a longer chapter this time, so if it's filled with mistakes I do apologise.  
> Marceline and PB meet finally, but it might not go how you expect.  
> Sorry for the delay in posting, it took a little bit to sort out certain parts of this chapter.  
> But, please enjoy and leave a comment if you liked it :)

The week dragged on at an increasingly slow pace with most of Marceline’s time being spent unpacking and wandering the streets. She ran into Jake at the corner store on Thursday; ‘Just investigating that chocolate cake’ he’d told her. They spoke about school for a while before Marceline excused herself and left. The next day she watched two girls arrive at the Mertens’ house and listened to them all shout and laugh for the remainder of the afternoon. Besides that, Marceline kept to herself and avoided any encounters with other people for the remainder of the week. When Monday finally rolled by, Marceline had run out of things to unpack, and was growing bored with sitting around at home. She was (although she’d never admit it) glad that she had school. School gave her something to do for most the day, and it meant she didn’t have to be at home getting pestered by her dad every few minutes. So, she spent the morning of Monday getting ready in a considerably good mood, even smiling when she bid goodbye to her father. Her good mood didn’t even waver when he replied with an over-critical analysis of what she was wearing. She just ignored him and walked outside, over to her neighbours’ front yard.

“Leather jeans, really Marceline? Are you trying to become the new school heart-throb or something?” Jake asked her, smirking.

She rolled her eyes, “Something like that.”

With skinny leather pants, a grey band tee, and a red plaid shirt wrapped around her waist, Marceline looked like she’d stepped straight out of Tumblr.

“Wait till Phoebe sees you, she’ll be begging to borrow those pants,” Finn was standing beside Jake now, grinning.

Marceline just laughed in reply, her eyes trailing to the car Jake and Finn were standing beside.

“So, this is your car?” Marceline glanced at Jake, and then back to the large Range Rover.

“Yep. My pride and joy,” Jake unlocked the car, gesturing for Marceline and Finn to sit inside, “You want front or back, Marceline?”

“Back’s fine,” She shrugged. Sitting in the back meant she didn’t have to include herself in their conversations, and she could stare out of the window uninterrupted.

“I call shotgun!” Finn shouted as he grabbed onto the roof of the car, swinging himself onto the front seat.

“You don’t have to call shotgun if someone’s already claimed the back, Finn,’ Jake shook his head slowly.

Finn just ignored him and started playing with the radio controls.

Marceline and Jake both sat down in the car, and she found herself impressed with how clean the inside of the car looked.

“How’d you afford this thing, anyway? Aren’t they worth like 40k second-hand?”

The Mertens family didn’t look or act rich, and Marceline was confused as to how someone so young could afford the luxurious car.

“It was my grandfathers,” Jake replied as he started the car and reversed out the driveway, “He owns a big electrical company, and when I got my license he gave me this. He knew I wanted a big car and said he didn’t really use this much. I would have preferred more of an off-road type, but who can complain when their rich grandfather gives you a car this nice?”

Marceline laughed, “That’s pretty cool. I chose the right neighbours to move in next to, obviously.”

Jake looked her in his mirror, “We haven’t seen him since we were kids, but he definitely makes up for it with his extremely generous gifts.”

“I can tell,” Marceline smirked, “Maybe you guys could adopt me?”

Finn and Jake just laughed, sharing a look Marceline couldn’t decipher. They pulled into the driveway of a house she didn’t recognise, and Marceline looked at Jake inquisitorially.

“We’re getting Lady, remember?”

_Oh. So much for sitting in the back quietly._

“I thought her name was Lilly,” Marceline pondered aloud.

“It is. Lady’s just her nickname. Silly childhood thing,” Jake replied as the front door of the house opened and a girl walked out.

Finn waved enthusiastically at the blonde girl before twisting in his seat to face Marceline, “Most of the group goes by nicknames, actually. Jake and I are like the only ones who don’t.”

“Good morning boys,” Lilly came to stand at Jake’s window and leant down to kiss his cheek.

The two boys greeted her back as she opened the door and slid in beside Marceline.

“Hey,” The blonde flashed a pearly smile, her voice holding hints of a fading Korean accent, “I’m Lilly.”

“Marceline,” She replied, looking the girl up and down.

In comparison to Marceline, the girl next to her looked like a rainbow. She was wearing a pale-yellow skirt with a red bow tied around the waist, and green outlining the hem. It was paired with a blue shirt, and purple tights. Marceline wondered how the girl could be so brave to wear something so colourful, but had to admit that she pulled it off quite nicely.

Marceline hated small talk, but the semi-awkward silence that had filled the car was worse. So, she turned to Lilly, “You’re Jake’s girlfriend, yeah?”

“Yes. But that’s not the only interesting thing about me. Neither is the fact I’m Korean, or the fact…”

Marceline cut her off with a grin, “That you dress like a rainbow?”

“Well… Yeah… That too,” Lilly laughed, “I just love being colourful. You wouldn’t believe the amount of rainbow clothes I have.”

“Oh, I think I would.”

“Well now that you know a bit about Lady, would you like a quick run-down of the rest of the squad?” Finn piped in, looking at the girls over his shoulder.

“Nooo. I want to see what her opinions of everyone is,” Jake interjected.

“Yes! I’ve actually always wanted to hear a stranger’s opinion on Bubblegum,” Lilly added.

“On who now?” Marceline asked, “Is that another one of your silly nicknames?”

Jake laughed, “Bubblegum is Bonnibel Bassler. She’s really sweet and her favourite colour is pink. Oh, and she always has gum to share.”

The three teens laughed while Marceline rolled her eyes.

“I think I want to form my own opinion of these friends of yours.”

“She’ll probably find PB no different to how we do. Nerdy, hard-working, kind, beautiful…” Finn began rambling with a far-away, dreamy look in his eyes.

“Okay, someone has a crush,” Marceline snorted as Finn blushed, mumbling to himself.

“Trust me, it’s not as bad as it was when we were kids,” Jake grinned as he turned the corner.

Marceline looked out the window as they approached her new school. It didn’t look overly flash, but it was bigger than she expected. Jake followed a narrow road behind some of the smaller buildings, and Marceline took note of a large apple tree that was hidden away in the corner of one of the sports fields. The car shuddered to a halt behind a brick building that looked forgotten and misplaced between the seas of concrete and plaster.

“What’s that building?” Marceline asked as they all piled out of the car.

“That asbestos-ridden thing? That’s the Music room,” Jake looked at the building in disgust, shuddering.

“It’s not really filled with asbestos,” Lilly rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, “He’s just overly dramatic. It was tested a few years ago. But it just goes to show how much this school cares for its Arts subjects.”

The statement didn’t shock Marceline, almost every school she’d been to neglected the Arts Curriculum and its students.

She just shrugged in response, “At least the place has character.”

The group made its way down a dodgy path that separated the brick building from the newer classrooms, chatting about their weeks. Lilly led them to the office so that Marceline could collect her handbook and timetable. She spoke quickly to one of the ladies at the desk, assuring her she most certainly did not need a ‘buddy’ to show her around. She already wasn’t keen on the small group that had assigned itself to helping her, and the thought of some nerdy kid shyly leading her around the place made her cringe. After she’d convinced the lady she was fine, and got all her necessities, she followed the group back outside. Finn and Jake made an effort to point out important buildings as they walked towards one of the tables that littered the grassy area surrounding them. Marceline pushed herself up onto the table, resting her feet on the seat as the others gathered around her.

“So, we don’t even know what classes you have, Marceline. Show us your timetable so we can see which ones we share,” Lilly reached out for the piece of paper Marceline held.

Marceline handed it over as the two boys shuffled in closer, eager for a look.

“Okay, by the looks of it you have English with Finn and Bubblegum, Maths with just Finn…”

Finn butted in, “With Mr Lemming, he’s the actual worst.”

“Anyway,” Lilly continued, “History you have with Jake and Bubblegum, she’s a history nut so good for you, and the teacher’s really nice. You have sport with Jake, Finn and Phoebe.”

Marceline nodded her head at Jake at the mention of his name. She didn’t mind the guy, he seemed cool. Or at least the most normal out of the group by what she could tell.

“And finally, you have Music by yourself. So that sucks. Finn and Phoebe do music too, but I think your spares are like switched so you have your spare when he has Music and vice versa,” Lilly handed her timetable back, pleased with herself.

“Okay. That’s cool. Thanks, Lilly.”

“No problem. Bummer we don’t have any classes together. I’m the only one in the group in half my subjects,” Lilly sighed.

“I thought you liked it that way,” Jake slid his arm around her shoulders, “Said it made you focus easier?”

“Oh, shut up.”

Marceline rolled her eyes at the couple, disinterested. She looked down at her timetable, reading over it. It appeared that her first lesson of the day was Music. Thank god for that. What a welcoming start to a week of hell. She could only hope the teacher wasn’t some stuck-up asshole, otherwise she’d have no idea what to do without her favourite lesson.

The bell rang, signalling the beginning of the day and giving five minutes warning for everyone to get to class. Finn and Jake promised to meet her outside the Music room so that they could walk to the sports field together, and Marceline thanked them as she trudged off in the direction they had come earlier.

 

* * *

 

 

The Music class went as well as Marceline could’ve hoped it would. The teacher was a 30-something year old man named Mr Hope who was apparently quite skilled at playing the harp. He spent most of the lesson looking like he wished he was somewhere else, but Marceline didn’t care because at least he wasn’t some egocentrical old man. Finn and Jake had met her outside her class with Phoebe, just as they’d promised, and Marceline’s sport lesson went by in a flash. When lunch rolled by, Marceline had come to the conclusion that the group of friends really weren’t that bad. Phoebe was even more laid back than Jake, and the two girls had found it easy to chat with each other. Marceline sat with the group during the first break and had enjoyed listening in on their conversation. Finn tried including her in the conversation many times, and it was that kindness that made Marceline decide to sit beside him in Maths. Finn was obviously confused by this and they spent the first part of the lesson in an awkward silence until Marceline pointed out a mistake he’d made. They chatted easily after that, and Marceline even found herself laughing with the younger boy. When the lesson ended, the two of them walked into the cafeteria together, chatting about their grumpy teacher. They made their way over to where Lilly, Jake and Phoebe were sitting, waving at them.

“How was Maths, Marceline?” Lilly asked.

“Yeah, pretty good. Already bored of school though, ya know?” Marceline laughed half-heartedly.

“I feel you. I can’t wait for the year to finally be over,” Phoebe agreed.

They chatted more about the day and the previous weekend for the majority of the break. It wasn’t until Marceline saw a flash of pink out of the corner of her eye that she realised a member of the group had been missing for both breaks.

“Hey, didn’t you say something about a friend who likes pink? Where’s she?” Marceline directed the question towards Jake.

It was Lilly who answered, “Probably in the library or studying somewhere. Even though exams aren’t for a while, Bonnibel likes to get an early start on her revision.”

“Do you guys like, force her to go out and interact with other humans? Surely one would go mad spending their breaks studying?” Marceline rolled her eyes, already disinterested in the nerdy girl.

“Oh, trust us, we try,” Jake rolled his eyes, “She gets into such a panic over exams sometimes and refuses to leave the house for weeks. We’ve tried everything other than literally dragging her.”

Marceline laughed, “Sounds a bit tightly-wound.”

Finn was quick to defend her, “She just has her priorities, no matter how extravagant they may seem. And they pay off, she’s the smartest person in our school by far.”

“Note taken,” Marceline managed to say just as the bell went off.

“Well I doubt she’ll miss her English class, so you can meet her in that now,” Finn stood up from the table, “I’ll show you where the room is if you want.”

“Yeah, thanks Finn.”

As the two of them walked to their class, Marceline nudged the blonde boy with her elbow, “So, you really like this girl, huh? You’ve rambled about her countless times in just one day.”

Finn looked away from her, an obvious blush making its way up his cheeks, “I didn’t ramble, I was defending her. And I’d defend any one of my friends, it’s like my duty.”

“Well I noticed a lot of compliments mixed in there when you were “defending” her. Do you go on about how pretty and smart Jake is when you defend him?”

“It’s not like that.”

“Suuure,” Marceline dragged out the vowels as they walked into the classroom.

Marceline assumed they were early, because the teacher’s desk was empty, and there were only a few students littered around the lecture room. At their arrival, two guys yelled out to Finn, motioning for him to sit with them.

“I normally sit at the front with them. Did you want to sit with us?” Finn asked uncertainly.

Marceline had already spotted a spare seat towards the back of the room, and she shook her head, “Nah, I think I’ll sit at the back. Thanks though.”

“Oh, alright. Just give me a shout if you need anything, I guess,” Finn grinned at her as he left to go sit with his friends.

Marceline made her way up the stairs towards the back, stepping into one of the last rows. She took a seat at the end furthest from the middle and dropped her books onto the table. She’d chosen the seat beside a window, and the position allowed her a pleasant view of the sports fields. She noticed the apple tree she’d seen when she arrived at school, making a mental note to visit it later in the week. It was secluded from the fields, over the fence and up a small hill. She wondered if it was classed as school grounds, or if anyone else had claimed it as their own secret spot. Marceline moved her focus back to the class just as a girl in a pink jumper walked in.

The girl sent a small wave in Finn’s direction, and Marceline’s mouth was left agape. The girl, who she assumed to be Bonnibel, had long pink hair. The colour reminded Marceline of Keila’s rose gold iPhone, and it fell below the girl’s shoulders, framing her face neatly. Finn was right about the girl being good looking though, she had piercing blue eyes that shone out beneath her fringe, and she seemed to be in good shape for someone who apparently spent all their time studying. Marceline wondered why Jake didn’t mention the girl’s hair colour when describing her. Girl’s with pink hair were either actually kind of cool or obsessed with mermaids, there was no in between. Marceline hoped for the first option as she watched the girl take a seat almost directly in front of her.

Bonnibel began unpacking her things, placing them neatly on her desk. Marceline watched as a pencil rolled out of its place and the girl moved it back, only for it to roll away again. This went on for some time, with the girl growing increasingly frustrated each time, and Marceline couldn’t help but snort at the display.

Pink hair whipped around suddenly, “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Oh, no, I just think it’s cute that you’re oblivious to the fact your pencil obviously doesn’t want to go where you’re trying to put it,” Marceline smirked.

Bonnibel huffed in reply, “I hardly think my stationary problems are of your concern.”

“Whatever you say, Princess. But I’d recommend placing it somewhere else,” Marceline continued smirking cockily.

“I’ll do what I want, thanks,” Bonnibel snapped at her and Marceline couldn’t help but think for a nerd, she sure had attitude.

Pink hair swished as the girl turned back to the front, adamant on proving her pencil would go where she placed it. After three more failed attempts, Marceline leaned down, lips close to pink hair.

“I really don’t think it’s going to stay there.”

“Well that’s not for you to decide,” Bonnibel moved hastily away, eager to stop the conversation.

But it was obvious the other girl was right, and Bonnibel’s shoulders sagged as she moved the pencil to the other side of her table. Marceline leant back in her chair, a satisfied grin plastered on her face.

“Miss Bassler, would you mind coming down here and helping me with something?” The teacher had obviously arrived and was gesturing for Bonnibel to come down to him.

Marceline’s eyes followed the girl down the steps to where the teacher waited. They exchanged a few words before Bonnibel turned to the class, clasping her hands together.

“Jasper, Shelby, could you please hand these papers out to the class? Finn and Calum, could you please help move these tables around?” Bonnibel looked at Finn, smiling widely.

Marceline could tell Finn didn’t want to stop his conversation with his friends by getting up, and it was obvious Bonnibel knew this too.

So, she walked over to him, leaning down, and flashing a pearly smile, “Please Finn, for me?” She batted her eyes at him, making him blush.

He stood up awkwardly and practically ran over to the tables, now eager to help. Marceline rolled her eyes in disapproval. It was pretty obvious Bonnibel was aware of Finn’s crush, and ready to use it to her advantage if necessary. The interaction caused Marceline’s smirk to turn into a scowl. Yes, it was only over moving some tables, but from what Marceline had learnt about the boy, he would’ve done the job had Bonnibel only asked again. The obvious flirting was hardly necessary. Unless, of course, Bonnibel liked Finn back. Marceline decided not to dwell on it and focused instead on the paper that had been placed in front of her. It closely resembled a pop quiz, and Marceline was ready to groan before the teacher cut her off.

“If you’d all be so kind, please come and take a seat at the impromptu circle these boys have just made and avert your eyes to the blackboard.”

Now that really did make Marceline groan. If there was anything she absolutely despised about school, it was group activities. She trudged down the steps and took a seat a few tables away from Finn. The blonde boy grinned at her and gave her a little wave, and she smiled back. She didn’t miss the way Bonnibel stared at them, clearly confused by their friendliness. The teacher stood behind Bonnibel, hands resting on the back of her seat as he explained what he wanted the class to do. Marceline didn’t bother listening to what he was saying, and instead doodled on her paper.

“Excuse me, Marceline is it?” The teacher was staring at her, “Is this discussion not entertaining enough for you?”

She just shrugged in reply.

“You’re the new student, correct? Well, why don’t you share something about yourself then? Please, indulge us.”

Bonnibel leant forward in her seat, fixing Marceline with an interested stare.

“I’d rather not,” She shrugged again.

“Well, that’s not the attitude I want my students to have in this class,” The teacher looked at her unimpressed.

“Well that’s the attitude you’re going to get.”

“Then perhaps I should organise for you to be transferred to another class?” He threatened, and it made Marceline laugh.

“I’d love nothing more, but good luck. No other English classes run during this period.”

The teacher just rolled his eyes and returned to explaining the paper, aware of the fact he had loss the argument.

Bonnibel was staring at her in disbelief and Marceline mouthed, _“What?”_

Her words were met with a stern look and a shake of the head.

Marceline decided to zone out for the rest of the class, acutely aware of the disapproving glances Bonnibel was sending her way. But she knew the teacher couldn’t do anything about her class involvement, and Marceline much preferred daydreaming over learning, irregardless of how sternly Bonnibel glared at her.

Apparently, her little argument (if you could even call it that) with the teacher had upset the pink-haired girl, because after the bell had rung and students began leaving, Marceline found herself being followed by Bonnibel. She was shoving through the students, desperate to get to Marceline.

A warm hand gripped onto Marceline’s shoulder, turning her around, “What kind of stunt was that? Didn’t someone teach you how to speak to teachers, or do you purposely make it your mission to piss off everyone who talks to you?”

“Oh princess, I’m so sorry I insulted your obvious incompetence when it comes to a task as simple as putting your pencil down,” Marceline laughed even though she was confused as to why the girl was so upset.

Bonnibel scoffed, obviously offended, “I don’t think you should be saying anything about incompetence when you’re clearly too bland to have something unique about yourself to share.”

Marceline continued laughing, “Those are completely unrelated things, and it’s not about having something unique about me. I just don’t appreciate being put on the spot and made to disclose something personal about myself for no reason. What would the class have gained from knowing something stupid like the fact I play guitar?”

Before Bonnibel could retaliate, the girls were interrupted by a confused-looking Finn.

“Hey, you guys have met, that’s great! But like, why do you both look so pissed?”

Marceline rolled her eyes, “Maybe if princess here spent less time worrying about fucking the teacher and more about minding her own business.”

Both Bonnibel and Finn were shocked, and it took a minute for them to respond.

It was the latter who spoke up, “Hey, calm down Marceline. Yeah PB’s a bit of a teacher’s pet, no offence PB,” He paused to glance at Bonnibel, “but she knows more than anyone to stay out of other’s business.”

Marceline sighed. Even though she was pissed off at the girl for attacking her over being rude, and wanted so badly to keep arguing with her, she didn’t want Finn to hate her.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just don’t know why she’s so riled up,” She shrugged.

“You were rude to a teacher!” Bonnibel exclaimed, “even if you were raised in a barn you should know not to do that!”

Marceline went to respond but Finn cut her off, “I think you guys have gotten off on the wrong foot.”

Bonnibel scowled, “I think your new friend is just an annoying brat, Finn.”

“Wow good one,” Marceline rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time.

Finn ignored them, “I’ll talk to Jake and we’ll organise something for the weekend, so you guys can try and become friends.”

For the second time that day, Marceline smiled at the younger boy’s act of kindness. For someone who acted so immature most of the time, he had surprised Marceline twice now by making her feel included. She appreciated his gesture (even though she wanted nothing to do with the rude girl) and punched his arm lightly in gratitude.

“Okay, bud. Is Jake right to take me home, if it’s not too much to ask?”

“Of course, he brought you here, so we just assumed we’d be taking you home again,” The blonde boy grinned at her, oblivious to the fact Bonnibel was staring at them both.

“Okay, well I’m gonna go grab my bag then. Meet you by the car?” Marceline was desperate to escape the unimpressed stare of Bonnibel.

“Sure, see you in a few,” He waved at her before turning back to the slightly more relaxed Bonnibel.

Marceline walked towards the building that held their lockers, thinking over what Bonnibel had said. She couldn’t believe the girl had the audacity to have a go at her over how she’d talked to a teacher. It was hilarious.

Marceline grabbed her bag out of her locker and swung it over her shoulder. Ignoring Bonnibel’s little fiasco, she’d had a pretty good day. She appreciated the fact Finn kept showing interest in including her in their friend group even though she was new. The small group had been really nice to her, and she was thankful.

As she approached Jake’s car she noticed Finn, Jake and Lilly were standing around it waiting for her.

“Hey guys, hey Lady,” According to Finn, it was weird to call Lilly by her name, so Marceline had opted for calling the girl by her nickname.

“Hey Marceline, how was English?” Jake asked as they all entered the car.

“Eh, it was alright. I met your Bonnibel friend,” Marceline shrugged as he started the car and began driving.

“By met, she means had a yelling match with,” Finn corrected her, laughing.

“Uh-oh. What’d you do, bad mouth a teacher or something?” Lady guessed.

“That’s literally what happened. The teacher was obviously having a sook about me not paying attention and then when I didn’t want to share something about myself he threatened to move me out of his class. It was barely anything but your little friend decided I needed educating on my manners.”

“That sounds like our Bubblegum,” Jake sighed, “She just gets a bit like that sometimes. We reckon it’s cause she came from a private school, so she’s all manners and high-class.”

“More like self-entitlement and bossiness,” Marceline muttered to herself.

“PB said the same about you,” Finn had obviously heard her, “Said you’re rude, stubborn and act self-entitled.”

“Well, she’s rude, prissy and a control freak. She literally flirted with you so that you’d do what she asked, Finn,” Marceline felt rude bad-mouthing one of their friends in front of them, but she was still unhappy with how she’d seen the boy treated.

Finn blushed and sunk into his seat, “I know.”

Jake patted his brothers knee and looked at Marceline in the mirror, “Everybody has their bad qualities. I think we’d all agree that Bubblegum can be a bit controlling at times, but she knows which way is the most efficient, so we’re willing to listen to her. She’s nice when you get to know her.”

“You’ll love her after you get used to her,” Lady agreed with her boyfriend.

Marceline just shrugged. She didn’t get along with people who tried telling her what to do and how to live her life. Her dad was the worst for it, and it had ruined almost all possibilities of a good relationship between them.

They dropped Lady off shortly after and sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the drive home. Jake pulled into the driveway and turned off the car, sending a grin in Marceline’s direction.

“So, you like my car, yeah?” He asked.

She nodded in reply, “I do. Thank you for taking me and bringing me back, and I’m sorry for calling your friend mean things.”

He shrugged, “We can’t expect you to love every single one of our friends, can we? Besides, Finn told me about you guys having an argument and how he thinks we should do something this weekend. It’s still hot out so I was thinking we could all drive out to the falls.”

Finn, who had been in a bit quiet since she’d mentioned Bonnibel flirting, perked up at that, “Yeah! I’ve been dying to go swimming there again for a while now! Good idea, Jake.”

Jake grinned, “Do you have swimmers, Marceline?”

She nodded, “Hell yeah I do. Let’s do it.”

Finn jumped in excitement, fist pumping, “Yesss, I’m so keen!”

Both Marceline and Jake rolled their eyes at his enthusiasm.

“We’ll talk about it more in the week, yeah? Do you want us to take you to school again tomorrow?”

“Nah, I can walk,” Marceline didn’t want to burden them.

“Don’t be stupid! We’re your knights, remember?” Finn was pretending to wield a sword like he’d done when they first met, “We’ll take you. Right, Jake?”

“Of course we will,” The older boy smiled at Marceline.

Marceline grinned back, “Okay, cool. Well I’ll see you guys tomorrow then.”

They bid their goodbyes and Marceline jumped the fence back to her place, throwing up a peace sign at them as she landed. The boys applauded, and she bowed deeply before laughing and walking up the path to her door. Thankfully her dad wasn’t home yet, so she had some time to hang out alone and relax. She grabbed an apple from the counter and made her way up the stairs to her room. Throwing her bag onto the floor, she laid down on her bed, sighing. Swimming with the group of friends sounded like a good idea to Marceline, especially because she’d already come to like the two boys so much. She was slightly less excited about the idea of the pink-haired girl being there, but she tried to remain optimistic. Maybe she was different outside of school. Maybe Marceline would apologise to her tomorrow and try and become friends. She laughed aloud, fully aware that she would never apologise, but she figured she could at least be civil to the girl. It was the least she could do to thank Finn and Jake for adopting her into their little group and trying to help her make friends.

She felt a buzz against her hip, and rolled over, pulling her phone from her pocket. It was a text from Keila, and she smiled.

 

**Keila (3:32pm):**

_Hey Marshy how was school? Make any friends yet?_

**Marcy-poo (3:32pm):**

_hi Keila it was alright I guess and yeah the neighbours are our age and they’re pretty cool. apparently we r going to some falls on the weekend to go swimming_

**Keila (3:33pm):**

_Wow ur replacing me already. But that’s good, I’m happy for u. And neat I wish I could come, it's sooo hot atm_

**Marcy-poo (3:34pm):**

_shut up u know nobody could ever replace u. how was school?_

She texted Keila for a little while before deciding to take a nap until her dad got home. She figured she could use the sleep, and pulled off her leather pants before snuggling down under the blankets. She looked forward to tomorrow and spending more time with the boys next door and their group of friends. She was also keen for her History lesson, even though she knew a certain rude princess would be in it. The last thing she thought of before she fell asleep was pink hair and baby blue eyes staring at her disapprovingly.


	4. The Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, terribly sorry for the extreme delay.  
> Work among other things has kept me from completing this as quickly as I thought I would, and in my rush to update I may not have written the best quality chapter, so I do apologise if things are clumped together awkwardly.   
> However, I do hope you enjoy! Please leave kudos and a comment if you liked it :)  
> p.s. I hope ya'll catch the link to s3ep10 'what was missing'.

Bonnibel Bassler was an annoying itch Marceline simply could not scratch away. She had been kidding herself when she’d thought she could avoid the girl at all times and act civil towards her in the rare moments they crossed paths. Instead though, as her luck would have it, the universe had other plans. It was Friday afternoon, her last lesson for the week, and Marceline was lounging on a couch, tucked away in the far corner of the Library. She was listening to music and scrolling on her phone, when she looked up from the screen to find a pink-haired girl talking with the librarian. She mentally cursed, wondering what on earth she was doing here. Bonnibel turned, blue eyes locking with green, and Marceline quickly averted her gaze, praying the other girl wouldn’t come over. Her prayers went unnoticed though, as a dry cough interrupted her music, and she knew better than to think it was anyone other than Bonnibel. Marceline ignored it and continued scrolling, not wanting a repeat of this weeks earlier confrontation.

Another cough, this time followed with, “I know you can hear me,” meant Marceline had no way of getting out of whatever was to come.

She pulled an earphone out, tilted her head up at the other girl and prepared herself for an onslaught. She was met, however, with a pleading look that was masked poorly behind a sternly raised eyebrow.

“Look, I don’t know what my friends see in you and I don’t particularly like you…”

“Right back at ya, princess.”

Bonnibel ignored her and continued talking, “But, I hate that guy over there more than you, so can I sit here?”

Marceline was confused, eyes searching the area Bonnibel had gestured towards. There was a large table in the middle of the Library, and four guys sat at it, laughing and hitting each other with their books. Marceline wanted to ask which guy was it that was she referring to, but she knew she wouldn’t get an answer.

“It’s a public space, I don’t see why you can’t sit where you like,” She shrugged, putting her earphone back in.

Bonnibel stood there, as if debating something, before nodding slightly and sitting down on the single armchair near Marceline. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Marceline’s curiosity got the better of her.

She ripped her earphone out again and stared at the other girl, who was anxiously tapping her foot and shooting glances at the four guys.

“Why are you here?” Marceline’s question caused Bonnibel’s eyes to snap to her own, the irritating tapping of her foot halted.

“I already told you, I hate that guy over…”

Marceline cut her off, “I meant what are you doing in the Library?”

Bonnibel’s dazzling blue eyes were filled with uncertainty as she tried to comprehend what Marceline meant.

“Didn’t you literally just say it’s a public place? I’m allowed to be here?”

“Are you stupid? It’s last period, why aren’t you in class?”

Finally, understanding flashed across Bonnibel’s face, “Oh. I have my spare from German now. Normally I spend it helping out in the younger grades, but they have PE now so here I am. And, apparently Braco has somehow become aware of when I have my spare, seeing as he’s here now.”

“Don’t you think it’s a bit egotistical to assume he’s here just because you are?” Marceline snorted.

“I don’t need to assume, I know. He’s obsessed with me and has already transferred classes twice so that he can be in mine. He just doesn’t know how to take no for an answer,” Bonnibel sighed and slid further into her seat, shoulders slumped.

If Marceline cared, she’d offer to punch Braco in the face. Or if Marceline wasn’t trying to be civil, she’d have mentioned how Finn acts the same and Bonnibel doesn’t seem to mind that. Instead, she sat in silence.

Bonnibel looked over at her, “Not that you care, anyway. You’re probably gonna tell him I’m over here now just to spite me, aren’t you?”

Marceline wanted to, but she knew how much unwanted attention sucked, so she shook her head.

“No, but don’t expect me to let you sit here every spare. You better find another spot to hide from him.”

“I think we’ve established twice now that this is a public space and I can sit where I want.”

A smirk tugged at Marceline’s lips, “Whatever you say, Princess.”

 

* * *

 

 

After Friday afternoon’s _almost_ polite encounter with Bonnibel, Marceline was feeling more at ease about spending her Saturday with the group. But judging by how long it was taking Finn and Jake to get ready, she doubted she’d even make it to the Falls. She stood, waiting impatiently in the middle of the Mertens’ living room. Lady was laying on one of the couches, clearly unphased by the amount of time the two teenage boys were taking.

“Why are they taking so looonnggg,” Marceline whined, looking to Lady for an answer.

“They literally always take forever. I’m always ready before Jake when we go out.”

“This is next-level, though!” Marceline sighed.

“Are you guys talking about video games? I heard the word level,” Finn rounded the corner, wearing bright green boardshorts, a blue top, and best of all, an animal hat of some sort.

“What on earth is that?” Marceline threw an arm around the younger boy, grabbing his hat from his head, and dangling it out his reach.

“Hey! That’s my hat. I always wear it. Makes me look cool,” He fought against her, trying to grab his hat back.

“That is very debatable,” Marceline laughed before handing it back to him, “I really _do_ have weird neighbours.”

“Shut up.”

Jake joined them in the room then, carrying a small esky with a bundle of towels wrapped around his shoulders.

“What took you so long, dude? You literally only have to wear pants.”

“Yeah but I had to grab towels and other stuff,” Jake motioned towards the front door and Finn opened it for him.

Lady stood up from the couch, joining Marceline in walking out to the front yard.

“You still took forever, man,” Marceline shrugged.

“Well how long do you take to get ready then?” Jake challenged as he threw the esky and towels into the boot.

“Um, like ten minutes. I put on my boardies and bikini and then pulled this tank on over the top. Not really a hard process.”

Lady laughed, “Very easy compared to pulling on just pants. That takes Jake an hour.”

“Shove off you two, or else I won’t drive you anywhere for a month.”

Marceline and Lady both stifled a giggle as they opened their doors and sat down in the car.

Finn jumped into the front, visibly shaking with excitement, “I’m so ready for this. It’s been forever since we’ve been to the Falls!”

Jake finished checking everything was packed before getting in the car and starting it up.

He turned to his brother as he reversed, “We literally went like last month, bro.”

Finn shrugged, “Feels like forever, though.”

The drive took roughly thirty minutes, and Marceline spent most of it watching the scenery, occasionally taking a break to laugh at something one of the boys said. There wasn’t much to see other than some fields and randomly placed houses. The last five minutes or so were uphill, winding in and around a group of mountains until they reached close to the top. Jake turned onto a narrow dirt road and followed it down the side of the mountain until he reached a clear, flat area of grass. He pulled over beside a red car and shut the engine off.

As everyone began piling out, Jake motioned towards the other car, “Phoebe and Bubblegum are probably waiting for us at the water. It’s just a little hike downhill and then we’ll finally be able to escape this heat.”

Marceline couldn’t agree more. She’d always disliked Summer, it was too sweaty and hot to do anything, and swimming was the perfect way to counter that. However, nobody had cared to mention they had to hike to get to the water.

“I did not agree to a hike,” She declared.

“It’s barely a hike, Jake’s an exaggerator. It literally takes like 2 minutes tops,” Lady rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

Marceline grinned, “Thank the heavens! What are we waiting for?”

Finn and Jake grabbed the esky and towels from the boot and set off through some trees. Marceline and Lady quickly followed behind, brushing branches and vines out of their way as they walked. The ground they walked on had been beaten down into a well-trodden path, narrow enough only for a single person to move down at a time. Jake took the lead, expertly winding them through the overgrown roots and branches till they reached a small cliff. Marceline could hear running water, and she moved closer to the edge to try and find the source of the noise. About 10 metres below them was a crystal clear swimming hole surrounded by trees, hidden away from anyone who wasn’t above it.

The group had stopped walking to admire the view, and Marceline turned to Lady to ask, “How do we get down? You said it only takes a few minutes.”

“We jump,” Jake announced.

No sooner had the words left his mouth, Finn was letting off a loud shout as he ran towards the edge. He threw himself off, and Marceline rushed to the side to watch him fall. He threw up a peace sing mid-way down before landing in the water with a large splash.

He let out a loud, “Boo-Yeah!” when he resurfaced, causing Marceline to laugh.

“Let’s do it,” She grinned almost manically.

She had always been a thrill-seeker of sorts and could remember spending Summers jumping off small cliffs with Keila’s family at the beach. Jake looked shocked at her willingness but shrugged it off almost immediately, grinning widely instead.

“Off you go Abadeer. There’s no rocks or anything at the bottom, we cleared it out years ago, so you’re safe.”

Marceline nodded at him, stripping off her tank-top and handing it to Lady’s awaiting hands.

“I can’t believe you’re doing it no questions asked, Marceline,” Lady admitted, “I didn’t know you were such a badass.”

“If my bikini comes off when I land, you’re about to get to know me a lot fucking more personally,” She muttered in reply, backing away from the edge in preparation for her jump.

Jake cheered her on as she ran towards the edge and propelled herself over. She bought her knees up and threw her head back, executing what she’d call a perfect backflip. She straightened her body as she saw the water grow closer and drew in a long breath. The second the cold water engulfed her, she was reaching upwards, pulling her body towards the surface. When her head broke through, she took in a few short breaths, looking around for Finn. He was a few metres away, now joined by Phoebe and Bonnibel who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. It was quite a sight: Finn’s golden blonde hair stuck flat to his neck, while Phoebe’s red hair flowed outwards in the water, and Bonnibel’s pink stuck out at messy angles from beneath her ponytail. Marceline chuckled to herself as she swam over to them, imagining what they’d look like from above as her long black hair joined the collection.

Her thoughts were cut off by a loud splash from behind her, followed by a, “Fuck yeah, that was sick.”

She turned and was greeted by Jake’s grinning face.

“Hey, how do we get back up?” She asked.

“Oh, there’s a path. We just wanted to see if you’d be too scared to jump or not,” He revealed with a glint in his eye.

Marceline laughed and punched his shoulder, “Idiot, I always did stuff like this when younger.”

“Your backflip was awesome, Marceline,” Finn piped in, causing her to turn back to face him.

“Yeah, thanks man. Hey Phoebe,” She greeted the red-head kindly, and then with distaste, “Hi Bonnibel.”

Phoebe greeted her back enthusiastically whereas Bonnibel cast her eyes aside and mumbled a _‘hello’_.

Jake struck up a conversation with the girls, and Marceline took the chance to zone out, taking in their surroundings. She looked up at where she’d jumped from, her position from below allowing her to see what was obstructed previously. Water gushed out from a large crevice below the cliff, tumbling down the rocks to the swimming hole. The waterfall looked like a wall of silver satin, pounding against, and disturbing the awaiting calm water they swam in. The high cliffs and surrounding trees hid them from those not looking, and cast shade across the edges of the swimming hole. She had been expecting Lady to jump off the cliff following Jake, but she instead emerged from behind some of the trees nearby.

“Lady, you didn’t jump?” She called out to the other girl.

“Nah, never have and probably never will,” The blonde shrugged in reply as she waded through the water over to Marceline and the others.

“I know Jake and Finn cleaned it out a while ago, but you never know what kind of stuff could’ve washed in here,” Lady clarified.

“That’s true I guess,” Marceline shrugged, “How’d they manage to clean it out? Used snorkels or something?”

It was Finn who answered, “Well we did try snorkels, but we found we couldn’t get to the bottom without running out of air. Which sucked because if Jake and I needed to like pull a large branch or something out, we couldn’t.”

“Yeah it totally sucked,” Jake continued the story, “And we didn’t obviously want to buy expensive scuba equipment for a one-time thing, but PB here, being the genius that she is, made us these weird little air tanks out of these… what are they called PB?”

“A nebulizer. It’s a thing that nurses and stuff use to administer medicine as a spray. I attached some tubes from it to their snorkel masks so that they could breathe in the air from the nebulizer when needed.”

Marceline was impressed, but she didn’t want to give Bonnibel the satisfaction of knowing it, so she kept her expression neutral and shrugged.

“Cool. How long could you stay under?”

“About five minutes, which was more than we needed. It was brilliant,” Finn beamed proudly.

“It was also dangerous. Recreating scuba gear when you’re not a professional is extremely hazardous and there’s a lot of things you have to account for. I wouldn’t have allowed them to do it if I wasn’t the one who made it and was supervising them,” Bonnibel stressed.

“Are you a professional then?” Marceline smugly asked.

“No. But I’ve studied Boyle’s Law and know what dangers come with doing what they did, and how to counter them,” Bonnibel replied with bitterness.

“Does study make you qualified to put others at risk?”

Bonnibel looked about ready to explode at Marceline’s allegation.

“So… What food did you bring, Jake?” Phoebe asked hurriedly, staring at the girls as if they’d start trying to drown each other.

“Oh, sandwiches and junk. I’ll show you when we get out,” he replied, cautiously watching Marceline and Bonnibel.

Finn, still set on making the girls become friends, and hoping to defuse the situation, suggested they have a chicken fight. His suggestion had the opposite effect though, as both girls refused to play unless they could verse each other.

“That is exactly NOT why I want to play!” He whined, “You have to work together, become friends.”

Marceline, feeling bad about how hard Finn was trying, agreed to team up with the other girl, but only for one round.

“Fine,” Bonnibel spat out through gritted teeth, “But I’m going on top.”

“Funny, I always took you as more of a pillow princess,” Marceline stated, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards into a smirk.

“Shut up and move so I can get on your shoulders,” Bonnibel demanded, not really giving Marceline the chance to disobey as she started pushing her shoulders down.

Marceline sunk below the surface, allowing the pink-haired girl to climb onto her back. Once her legs were wrapped firmly around her shoulders, she resurfaced. Bonnibel’s thighs tightened around her neck, and Marceline felt herself blush. Just because there was an attractive girl’s soft skin pressed extremely close to her face, did not mean she was happy with the situation. Bonnibel’s agitating personality outweighed her looks, but perhaps if Bonnibel didn’t so clearly hate her, Marceline could actually enjoy the moment.

“Are you even paying attention?” Bonnibel’s shrill voice cut off her thoughts.

At the shake of Marceline’s head, the pink-haired girl sighed, “We’re versing Finn and Jake. Lady’s too scared, and Phoebe wants to verse Finn. If you do everything that I say, we’ll win.”   

“Okay, princess, whatever you say.”

As Finn struggled to get on Jake’s shoulders, Bonnibel leant down close to Marceline’s ear.

“Finn’s ambidextrous, so that gives him an advantage over me. But he’s also super ticklish on his elbows so I can use…”

“Okay, I’m going to stop you there.” Marceline interrupted, “This game does not need that much planning. There’s only one way to win, and that’s by pulling your opponent forwards.”

“No, you need to use their weaknesses against them. Do as I say or we’re going to lose.”

Marceline prepared a comeback, but Finn and Jake had finally organised themselves, so she instead shook her head and moved closer to the awaiting boys.

“You’re gonna get your asses handed to you,” Jake declared, although he didn’t sound confident.

Finn was swaying, unstable atop Jake’s broad shoulders, and Marceline smirked at the sight. This was going to be an easy win if Bonnibel followed her advice.

Phoebe raised a hand, “Everyone ready?”

They all nodded, and she slammed her hand down onto the water, “Begin!”

Both Marceline and Jake lurched forward, and Finn immediately began reaching for Bonnibel’s shoulders. Finn looked wary, reluctant to use too much force in case he hurt her. Bonnibel, on the other hand, was trying desperately to get a hold of her opponent’s wrists. Jake was pushing forward against Marceline, shouting encouragement at his brother, who was finally beginning to fight back at Bonnibel’s attempts to dislodge him from Jake’s shoulders. Marceline backed away, hoping to give more space for Bonnibel to grab Finn, but Jake surged forward after her, not allowing them the space they needed. Bonnibel, too distracted by her plan to grab Finn’s elbows, didn’t realise he had grabbed a hold of her forearms until it was too late.

Marceline felt herself being pulled forward along with Bonnibel, and seeing the other girl try to push Finn away, rather than pull him back, shouted, “Pull, don’t push!”

Bonnibel tore her arms from Finn’s grasp and grabbed onto his wrists. Digging the heels of her feet into the ground, Marceline began leaning backwards to aid in Bonnibel’s attempts to pull Finn. She took a step backwards as Bonnibel gave a final yank on the boy’s wrists, the force causing him to pull Jake forwards and down into the water.

“Fuck yeah!” Marceline shouted in celebration as the boys toppled into the water with a splash.

“Great. Now put me down,” Bonnibel commanded in a voice that someone who had just won a chicken fight shouldn’t be speaking in.

Marceline, sick of the girl being unhappy with everything, lowered herself into the water as though she was allowing her to get off. Instead, as Bonnibel began lifting herself off of her shoulders, Marceline grabbed her thighs and shot upwards. She pushed against the girl’s legs and used the force of her jump to throw her into the water.

Marceline laughed loudly as the girl resurfaced, but when met with Bonnibel’s displeased look, her grin turned to a pout.

“Come on, princess, do you not know what fun is?”

“Why didn't you listen to me? We would’ve won.”

“We **_did_** win! After almost losing because you were so set on doing things your way that you couldn’t see your idea sucked!”

Bonnibel’s face fell, and her cheeks reddened in embarrassment, “I may have… miscalculated.”

“Hah! Looks like you aren’t as perfect as you thought, guess you can’t judge me anymore,” Marceline smirked.

“Is this about class? I never said you had to be perfect, just that you should’ve treated the teacher with more respect!” Bonnibel grumbled.

“Enough!” Finn’s bellowed, the intensity of his voice causing all eyes to snap to him, “I thought coming here was a good way to get you guys to be nicer to each other and hang out as buds, not to make you hate each other more! Bubblegum, you’re one of my bestfriends, and Marceline, I think you’re really cool, and I know that you guys could be great friends if you just tried.”

Marceline was embarrassed, and she knew Finn was right. Him and Jake had invited her out with their friends and here she was making a fool of herself.

“I’m sorry, dude. No more fighting, I promise,” She sighed.

“I’m sorry too, Finn. That was sweet, what you said about being buds,” Bonnibel smiled at him.

“Mhmm, thanks. Now let’s eat and try not to kill each other.”

Phoebe, Lady and Jake, all who had been silent during this exchange, piped up in agreement and waded over to the edge of the water.

Finn gave the girls one last look before joining the others at the edge. Marceline turned to apologise to Bonnibel, but she’d already begun following Finn. The black-haired girl sighed before swimming over to the group and hopping out.

“Hey,” Phoebe whispered from beside her, causing Marceline to jump lightly.

“Yo?”

“Look, PB and I weren’t on the best of terms when we first met, either. We argued a lot and stuff but we eventually realised we were more similar than different, and stopped attacking each other. She really is a good person once you get to know her,” Phoebe smiled pityingly.

Marceline was surprised, she didn’t know the two girls didn’t get along, but it was nice hearing words of encouragement from someone who had been where she was. She thought that the moment she shared with Bonnibel yesterday afternoon was the start of them becoming friends, but today proved her wrong.

“I just want her to loosen up a bit and stop expecting everyone to do as she says,” Marceline admitted.

“So did I,” Phoebe shrugged, “I still hate it now. But I know that she just wants what’s best, and thinks she knows how to get it. Which, to be fair, most of the time she’s right. But sometimes she gets a bit caught up or she’s wrong, and it’s nice to remind her of that, but maybe not like…too rudely.”

Marceline nodded, she understood what the red-head was saying. She could admit that her behaviour wasn’t helpful, and that she could do better. Bonnibel was annoying and demanding, but their arguing was obviously causing Finn and the others discomfort, and Marceline didn’t want to lose the only friends she’d managed to make so far. She especially didn’t want to be on awkward terms with her neighbours, and her dislike for the uptight girl was going to make that a reality if she didn’t stop fighting with her soon. As much as she enjoyed riling up Bonnibel, it wasn’t worth it.

“I’ll just have to get her unwind, then. Shrink that big head of hers,” Marceline said, causing Phoebe to snort.

“Good luck with that."


	5. We're Not Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay....... I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever.   
> I hope you all still want to read this, and I haven't deeply disappointed you with my terrible updating schedule.   
> I've been very busy with work among other things, and every time I tried to write more on this chapter I just hit a mental blank.   
> So what has resulted is this terrible mess. I do hope things make sense and you still enjoy reading it.

Bonnibel had been absent from their shared spares for the past week, which Marceline was grateful for. She was embarrassed and unsure of how to act around the girl since the weekend at the Falls. They’d opted for ignoring each other rather than trying to be kind, much to Finn’s annoyance. But now here she was in the Library, and on Marceline’s chosen couch of all places. The pretty girl’s face was contorted into a disgusted, displeased look and Marceline assumed it was because Bonnibel knew she couldn’t avoid Marceline here. But as she inched closer, the true reason behind Bonnibel’s irritation was revealed in the form of a pudge-faced guy who was standing far too close to the pink-haired girl.

“Braco, I’m just here to get a book, could you please leave me alone?”

“I’m not leaving you alone until you finally tell me when we can go out on a date.”

“I told you I’m not interested, please go away,” Bonnibel’s voice came out strong and sure, and Marceline almost missed the way it faltered as Braco moved closer rather than further away.

Marceline could turn, walk away, and pretend she never saw this. But Bonnibel looked uncomfortable, and Marceline knew from experience that the situation could turn unpleasant quickly if someone didn’t interfere. Marceline had also promised Finn she’d try and become friends with Bonnibel and stopping this could be a step in the right direction. She took in a deep breath, put on the darkest scowl she could muster, and stepped forward.

“Is there a problem here, bud?”

Braco took a step away from Bonnibel, turning to Marceline with a look of annoyance, “No? I’m chatting to my friend, this doesn’t involve you.”

“I don’t think she wants to chat, mate,” Marceline stepped closer and said something she never thought she would, “And anything that involves my dear Bonnibel, involves me.”

Marceline ignored the shocked look Bonnibel was giving her and sat down beside the other girl.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Braco snarled.

 _“Go with it,”_ Marceline muttered under her breath just loud enough for Bonnibel to hear, before throwing an arm around the confused girl, “It means fuck off. She’s taken and doesn’t want your ugly white boy ass.”

She looked at Bonnibel out of the corner of her eye, praying the girl would go along with it. The pink-haired girl just sat there silently staring at her in shock. Alarm bells were ringing in Marceline’s head, shouting at her that this was a stupid idea. She was trying to help Bonnibel, but if the girl didn’t say something soon, Braco would catch on that it was fake.

“What the fuck? Is this true?” He stared at Bonnibel, who’s eyes snapped quickly away from Marceline.

“Uh… yeah…” She confirmed, and Marceline breathed a sigh of relief.

“See? Now move along, bud,” Marceline sent Braco a cocky smirk.

He stared at them both in disbelief, unmoving, until Marceline felt Bonnibel’s warm hand grab hers. His eyes followed the movement, and he growled in frustration before stomping away.

The two girls sat there in silence for a few moments, Bonnibel’s fingers burning against Marceline’s palm.

“Uh…” Marceline began.

Bonnibel’s hand snapped out of hers as she moved quickly away, “I had it under control.”

Marceline wanted to argue, but Finn’s pleading voice asking them to get along cried in her head. Marceline remembered when they’d won the chicken fight at the Falls, but Bonnibel hadn’t been pleased and claimed they would’ve won anyway if Marceline had've listened to her. It was obvious the girl didn’t like celebrating unless she was the reason for the success.

“A ‘thank you’ would’ve been nice,” Marceline rolled her eyes.

Bonnibel didn’t say anything, but the look she was giving Marceline was close enough to a ‘thank you’, that the black-haired girl didn’t press any further.

An awkwardly silent ten minutes passed as the girl’s avoided each other’s gaze. Marceline wasn’t sure she had made the right choice. Stepping in seemed to have the opposite effect; making Bonnibel only more displeased with her. She didn’t know if she should apologise for the approach she took and if it made Bonnibel uncomfortable, or if she should wait out the awkward silence in the hopes the other girl would talk first.

It was in fact, Bonnibel who was the first to speak up, “That was awfully uncharacteristic of you.”

“You don’t really know anything about me, princess.,” Marceline shrugged.

“But we’re not friends, so why would you do that?”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t try and help you, dumbass,” Marceline scoffed, “I would do the same for anyone. Besides, Finn wants us to be friends.”

“That boy needs to stop expecting everyone to get along,” Bonnibel rolled her eyes.

“Or maybe you just need to learn to chill out,” Marceline suggested, to which Bonnibel huffed and turned back to her work.

Marceline had hoped for a better reaction, but at least it had gotten Bonnibel to speak to her. That had to be a step in the right direction, right?

 

* * *

 

 

“Copy down what’s on the board, then do the questions on page 165. You may discuss your answers with those close to you,” Mr Lemming instructed before taking a seat at his desk, eyeing the stack of papers on it unhappily.

Marceline, who never bothered writing down anything from the board unless she deemed it important, pushed her book to the side and rest her head on the cool wooden desk. She watched as Finn, far too unenthusiastically for someone with as much energy as him, finished copying down what their Math’s teacher had written. He sighed as he began flicking through the pages of a large textbook, causing Marceline to cock an eyebrow. Although she’d only known him for two weeks, it was extremely unlike the boy to seem so unmotivated. He scribbled down the practice equations before beginning to attempt the first question. Marceline, eyes heavy from a lack of sleep, just managed to notice a small mistake the younger boy made as her eyes slid shut.

“You made a mistake, dude,” the hard wood of the desk pressed to her cheek caused her to mumble.

“Huh? What did you say?” Finn asked, not bothering to look at Marceline as his eyebrows furrowed deeper.

“You made a mistake. Brackets come first, Finn,” She murmured, eyes still closed.

He turned to face her, “What? How do you know? Your eyes are closed!”

“They were open when you made the mistake, idiot.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. I know an easier equation to figure it out too, if you want.”

“Please.”

Marceline lifted her cheek from the desk and opened her eyes. Finn was staring at her patiently, his eyes now eager. She pulled his book over, and wrote down the equation, showing him how to use it and figure out the answer.

“Much easier, hey?”

“Definitely,” He nodded, “You’re good at Math.”

“And you suck at it,” She smiled as she gave him his book back.

“Can you like tutor me?” He asked, half-joking.

“Sure,” Marceline laughed, “I’ll help you if you can help me with History. I hate it so much.”

“Well, I can’t really help you there. But PB is really good at it, I could hook you guys up?” Finn offered with a grin.

“If she’s my only option, I’d rather fail,” Marceline admitted with a laugh. She’d rather not give the stuck-up girl a reason to make fun of her.

“She isn’t your only option, there’s a full-on tutor group after school! I’ve never been but Jake did once, and he said if you ignore the fact they’re all nerds, it’s pretty good.”

“Finn, as much I love nerds, I wouldn’t be caught dead at a tutor group. I meant it in a friendly, ‘I suck at a subject too’ kind of way, not an ‘I need actual help’ way,” Marceline laughed.

His face fell for a second before realisation struck him, “Wait, you love nerds? Why do you hate PB!?”

“I don’t hate her, Finn. I _like_ nerds because it’s fun to rile them up and get them to let loose every now and then.”

“Are you gonna make PB let loose? All you seem to be doing is a lot of riling up at the moment.”

“I’ll try, bud. But I think she may be too far gone,” Marceline sighed theatrically and then continued with a laugh, “You’re a good kid, you know that? Thanks for letting me into your friend group. I didn’t think I’d like you, or your dork friends, but you’re alright,” Marceline admitted.

“That. Is. So. Sweet.” Finn swooned and threw his hand across his forehead dramatically.

Marceline grinned and punched his shoulder, “Shut up, idiot.”

 

* * *

 

 

Marceline was late to English. It wasn’t her fault, though, that Finn had spent his lunch playing soccer. Neither was it her fault that he had walked from the oval with his friends instead of from the cafeteria with her. And it certainly wasn’t her fault that she had been depending on him to walk with her, and thus lost her way trying to find the class alone… It probably was her fault, but it was far too embarrassing to admit. So, when she walked into the classroom, she ignored the teacher’s remark of, _“About time you graced us with your presence, Miss Abadeer,”_ and made her way up the steps to her seat in silence.

She dropped her stuff onto her table and sat down with a huff, her attention taken up by an ink stain on her desk that definitely was _not_ there last lesson. A small cough interrupted her furious scrubbing of the stain, drawing her attention to where she knew Bonnibel to be seated. However, when she lifted her head she was met with the pudgy, scowling face of Braco. Eyes wide with alarm, she scanned to his side to find Bonnibel, tensed and pushed into the side of her seat furthest from Braco. Unsure on what to do, Marceline simply placed a hand on Bonnibel’s shoulder. Whether it was to comfort her, or to continue the lie they had told Braco earlier, Marceline didn’t know.

“Hello Bonnibel, dear,” She purred as convincingly as possible before turning to Braco, “And hello guy who doesn’t understand when he’s not wanted.”

Braco did nothing but scowl, so Marceline continued, “Are you annoyed I’m in this class too? Thought you could get Bonnibel all alone? Did you seriously think transferring into another one of her classes would make her go out with you?”

“She told me she would go on a date with me. She agreed to it, yet all I get is excuses. Soon she won’t have anywhere left to hide, and she’ll _have_ to say yes to me,” He leaned closer to Bonnibel’s retreating form.

“She doesn’t need to hide, she has me. And I’m not afraid to beat your ass up if you don’t fuck off.”

“I know you’re not dating,” He announced with a grin, “I asked around. People even said they saw you yelling at each other. Even if you were dating, it doesn’t count. Lesbians aren’t a real thing, you have to have a man.”

Bonnibel had turned white almost as quickly as Marceline’s eyes had darkened into a deep red. Marceline just laughed, ignoring the pain in her chest at his words.

“Fuck off,” Marceline growled, rising in her chair to tower over him.

He sat up straighter, eyes boring into hers.

“I said, **_fuck off,_** ” She repeated, almost shouting.

“I beg your pardon, Miss Abadeer. I will not tolerate such language in my class,” Mr Hardy’s voice caused Marceline, Braco and Bonnibel to snap their heads to the front of the class.

“I was just discussing with the class that you have the option to choose who your partner will be for the assignment. Seeing as you _still_ refuse to pay attention, why don’t you tell us who your partner will be first.”

This was the first she’d heard of a joint assignment, so she was completely unprepared to answer. She hated group assignments, it was so much easier working alone. She could choose Finn, but he’d probably want to go with his friends.

Before she could reply, let alone think of an answer, Bonnibel was speaking, “Marceline and I will be working together, Mr Hardy.”

The teacher looked shocked, but hid it quickly with a toothy smile, “That seems unlike you, Miss Bassler. A mind as brilliant as yours requires no help, though I’m sure that’s what you’ll be getting anyway. Come down and get your assignment sheets.”

As Bonnibel stood and squeezed past Braco with a shudder, Marceline’s brain tried to process what had just happened. Of course, Bonnibel had said she and Marceline would be working together, as Braco was sitting right there and was under the impression they were dating. But Marceline honestly didn’t think she could handle working with Bonnibel, so she’d have to do something about their Braco situation as soon as possible. With Bonnibel now deep in discussion with the teacher at the front of the room, Marceline took the moment to lean down towards Braco.

“I suggest you change seats now,” She spat through gritted teeth.

“I can sit where I want. I’m in the class now, so I’m going to sit here,” He smirked back.

“No, you’re fucking not. You won’t be in this class anymore tomorrow, and if you are, I will show you the forty-three different ways I can make you unconscious.”

“You can’t touch me, and you can’t…” before Braco could finish, Bonnibel returned and announced that she and Marceline were moving to different seats.

She grabbed Marceline by the hand, giving the older girl no time to grab any of her stuff, and pulled her down the steps away from Braco.

“Uh… Don’t we need our stuff?” Marceline questioned, receiving no answer other than a harder tug on her wrist as Bonnibel pulled them down to two free seats.

She was breathing harshly, grip tightening around Marceline’s fingers. She seemed on the verge of a panic attack, so Marceline, acutely aware of how many eyes were already trained on them, began rubbing circles on the back of the girl’s palm with her thumb. She whispered nonsensical things as she looked around the room. A few heads were turned towards them, Marceline assumed because most of these students would have heard their argument and seen their clear dislike for each other and were now confused at how close they were acting. Finn’s eyes were among those staring at them, confusion spread across his boyish face. It was obvious nobody had paid much attention to their interaction with Braco, or rather they chose to ignore it. But Finn looked concerned, almost itching to jump out of his seat and rush up to them. Marceline gave him a timid smile before turning to look at Braco, who was sitting, feet outstretched, with a smug look on his face. Marceline knew she had to get him out of this class. She actually enjoyed English, and she was not going to let him ruin it. Going to the principal wasn’t an option, he’d have seen her school behavioural record by now, and probably wouldn’t believe a word Marceline said. She’d just have to ‘persuade’ Braco to change classes, then.

“Marceline? You don’t have to worry about your stuff, you can get it after class. I always keep a spare pen in my pocket, anyway,” Bonnibel’s small voice caused Marceline’s head to turn back towards her.

“What? No, I don’t actually care about my stuff. I always jump at the chance to waste a lesson, and what better excuse,” Marceline joked, searching Bonnibel’s eyes to see how she was feeling.

She’d visibly calmed down, her chest rising and falling at a more controlled pace. Bonnibel stared back awkwardly, a deep blush creeping up her cheeks.

“Why’d you have to pretend we’re dating of all things?” She asked with a huff.

Marceline withdrew her hand from Bonnibel’s grasp, “Guys like that don’t take no for an answer unless you’re dating someone else. Didn’t think he’d transfer into this class though, I thought we’d just fake it for like five minutes and he’d stop.”

“He’s been begging me for an answer for months now, it would never be that easy to get rid of him. I’m not prepared to spend my English classes pretending I’m dating _you_ ,” Bonnibel sighed and put her head in her hands.

“You’re the one who said we’d do the assignment together, princess. I could’ve chosen someone else,” Marceline shrugged.

“And what explanation would we have provided to Braco as to why you didn’t choose your apparent girlfriend?”

“You don’t owe him an explanation. He can mind his own business.”

“I would’ve thought even you’d have realised he’s the king of doing anything _but_ minding his own business. He’s staring at us right now. God, I really don’t want to have to pretend you’re my girlfriend.”

“Why? Worried you’ll end up falling in love with me?” Marceline smirked, taking a strand of long pink hair into her hand, twirling it around a finger.

Bonnibel smacked her hand away with a frown, “This isn’t some Highschool AU, Marceline. Don’t forget we’re in this situation because of some creep not leaving me alone. I thought you wanted to help, not join him in his advances.”

“I’m just messing with you, princess. It’ll be fine, okay. I’m sure Braco will get the hint and transfer back out eventually.”

“I don’t think I could pretend to like you for that long.”

“That is deeply insulting. Shouldn’t you be nice to the person trying to help you?”

“Not when you didn’t ask for their help,” Bonnibel replied with a roll of her eyes, but the hint of a smile was threatening the corners of her mouth.

Before Marceline could reply, the bell signalling the end of the day rang. Both she and Bonnibel watched and waited for Braco to leave before walking up to their desks and grabbing their stuff. Finn was waiting for them at door to Marceline’s annoyance. She was itching to run and find Braco before he left to go home, and she knew Finn would have too many questions that would keep her from doing so. She let out a small groan which caused Bonnibel to raise an eyebrow.

“Can you like chat to him? There’s something I really have to do, and he’ll chat for too long,” Marceline asked while they made their way down the steps.

“If I have to,” Bonnibel replied to Marceline’s surprise. Maybe they _were_ starting to get along.

“Hey Bubblegum, are you okay? I told you Jake and I can have a chat to Braco about bothering you,” Finn practically rushed to Bonnibel’s side.

“No, it’s quite okay, Finn. I think Marceline has lessoned his efforts for now,” Bonnibel replied with a small smile in Marceline’s direction.

“So, are you guys bestfriends finally? I told you you’d get along!”

Marceline smirked, “Not exactly. In fact, if you asked Braco he’d say we’re mor…”

Bonnibel cut her off before she could finish, “Don’t you have somewhere to be, Marceline?”

“Uhhh… yeah,” Marceline was confused as to why Bonnibel didn’t want Finn to know about them faking a relationship, “I gotta go do something, I shouldn’t be long. If you and Jake don’t want to wait to take me home, that’s fine.”

“Don’t be silly, we’ll wait. Just text us when you’re ready,” Finn assured her with a smile.

“Alright, thanks Finn. See ya.”

Marceline gave them a small wave goodbye before hurriedly walking off in the direction she’d seen Braco go. She didn’t really have a plan or a proper idea of what she was going to do. All she knew was she would not be able to handle doing an assignment with Bonnibel, let alone faking a relationship with her for the rest of the year. Or maybe she could handle it, but it was obvious the other girl was clearly displeased with the idea. So, she had to do something about it. She rounded the corner, navigating to the area she thought she’d seen Braco hang out at previously. Her wild guess proved her correct as she rounded the corner outside of one of the science blocks. Braco was walking, thankfully alone, away from her with his bag swinging in his hands. Marceline sized him up, weighed the pros against the cons, and roughly formed a plan. She sent off a quick prayer before stepping out from behind the building.

“Oi!”

Braco turned, brows furrowed. Upon seeing it was Marceline, he rolled his eyes and turned back to continue walking.

“Do not walk away from me. You lost the option to walk away from me when you stripped Bonnibel of her right to do so from you.”

Braco stopped, dropped his bag and turned to face Marceline again.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do,” he snarled.

“Really? You seem to think you have the authority to control Bonnibel, I thought it was about time someone showed you how that felt.” Marceline retaliated as she took a step forward.

“I’m not scared of you. Who are you to tell me what to do? That prissy bitch should learn not to agree to something she can’t go through with.”

He didn’t see the slap coming. Neither did Marceline, if she was being honest. She didn’t come into this with the intention of hitting Braco, but she was so fucking sick of guys thinking the world revolves around them. He let out a pathetic cry when her hand connected with his cheek and bought his hands up to touch where a red welt was already beginning to form.

“I suggest you listen very carefully to me. You are going to transfer back out of this class, along with any of the other’s you share with Bonnibel. Don’t talk to her, don’t walk near her, don’t even look in her direction. Because if you do, I will, and this is a promise, do much worse than a slap,” Marceline warned.

Braco had tears in his eyes, and Marceline wanted to laugh in his face. He looked pissed, but she knew he was exactly the type that was all talk and no bite.

“My father will hear of this,” he spat out.

“Oh darling, don’t go pulling a Draco Malfoy on me. A slap against sexual assault, I wonder which would win in court. Tell your father, see where it gets you. I can guarantee it will only make things worse for you,” Marceline smirked viciously.

His head dropped, seemingly defeated. Marceline knew she could instil fear into people easily, and Braco was no exception.

“Okay,” he muttered, lifting his head to look at her.

“Good,” she smirked, “Run along now.”

Braco picked up his bag and left as quickly as he could, allowing Marceline to lean against the building and let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. This was not how she wanted her day to go.

“That was quite the show,” A familiar voice called out, causing Marceline to jump.

Jake walked over to her, twirling his car keys in his hand, and Marceline let out a sigh of relief.

“Don’t scare me like that, Jake.”

“I wasn’t meaning to. I thought all the scaring was up to you, anyway, after that display,” he said, sounding concerned, but also slightly impressed.

“I didn’t know how else to get him to fuck off,” she admitted with a sigh.

“Since when did you care about Bubblegum? Last I checked you two were sworn off ever becoming friends.”

“I _don’t_ care about her, I wanted him to transfer back out so I don’t have to do this stupid assignment with her,” Marceline assured him, though she wasn’t sure if she was trying to convince herself too.

He raised an eyebrow at her as he leant against the wall beside her.

“He was practically assaulting her, Jake. I know you and Finn know about it, though I don’t know why you never did anything about it. I’ve been in situations like that before and it’s not fun,” she admitted.

“I think its sweet that you care. Though Bubblegum will kill you if she finds out you did this. That’s why Finn and I never did anything. She always assured us she had it under control, and we knew she’d be mad if we interfered, so we didn’t.”

“I didn’t do it to be sweet. Your dweeb brother got in my head about being her friend and I figured maybe if I got Braco to back off she’d stop being such a bitch to me. Not that I care, she can do what she wants.”

“See, you act so uncaring and yet you’ll do whatever Finn asks of you. Do you have a crush on him or something?” Jake grinned, tugging on Marceline’s arm to get her to walk with him.

“No way, I don’t like Finn,” Marceline gave a small laugh, thankful the conversation topic was changing, “He’s cute, but he gives off little brother vibes, you know? He’s sweet, though. Most people don’t care about their friends being nice to the new girl, but he does. I figured I should at least try and be friends with Bonnibel, for his sake.”

They walked along the path beside the Music room as they chatted, finally coming to a stop in front of Jake’s car.

“Why were you there, anyway?” Marceline asked as she shot Finn, who was sitting in the car, a wave.

“Finn said you left class in a rush saying you had to do something. You hadn’t texted either of us, so I went looking for you. Wait till he hears what you were doing,” Jake chuckled.

“Uh, maybe don’t tell him, please. He has that whole crush on Bonnibel and I don’t want him getting like jealous or something that I slapped Braco. If I tell him I did it because I didn’t want to be stuck with her, either, he’ll probs be upset I don’t want to be her friend.”

Jake gave her an understanding nod, “Alright, point taken. Our secret then, so long as Braco doesn’t go blabbing to anyone. Though I doubt he will, he’s secretly a sook.”

She patted him on the arm, “Thanks, Jake.”

“What are you guys bloody talking about? I am starving so hurry up!” Finn had cocked the window down and was now leaning out of it, shouting at them.

Both Marceline and Jake laughed, rolling their eyes at the younger boy.

“I agree, let’s get ice cream, I’ll pay,” Marceline offered as she walked towards the car.

“Hell yeah, let’s get going then,” Jake gave Marceline a small smile before following after her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. I bet ya'll thought I was going to make this a Fake Relationship AU.... hah if only. also i hope you laugh at my shitty puns. if the whole braco x marceline encounter is a bit weird or doesn't make sense, I apologise. & let me know if you like the length of my chapters btw or if you think they should be shorter or longer.   
> stay tuned for more and leave a kudos if you liked it :)


	6. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update on the story and where I’ve been

Hello all!!!! I am terribly sorry for being MIA this last month or so. A lot has been going on and I’ve been struggling to find time between work, my gf, and everything else! I’ve also been away from a laptop for a week or so now so that hasn’t helped. The next chapter is literally almost finished I’m just waiting on getting my hands on a computer so I can finish editing it and get it uploaded! I’m sorry I haven’t been replying to any comments or anything either. I promise I am still here and still writing this fanfic!!! (p.s my gf and I got a puppy and he is the cutest most amazing little guy - also half the reason I’ve been MIA hahah)


	7. The Party - Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me begin this with yet another apology about how long it has taken me to update this. But I made the commitment to update before the new year, and even if that means splitting this chapter into 2 parts cause pt 2 still needs some work... then so be it.   
> I really hope you enjoy and I hope it's at least somewhat worth the wait I've put you through. Your constant positive comments and kudos have really kept my motivation going, so thank you :)   
> please enjoy xox

Hunson Abadeer had been called away on a business trip for three days, leaving Marceline with the house to herself. This opportunity of course could not be wasted, so the second she’d been informed that her father would be out of town, she began inviting everyone she liked over for a small party. She didn’t know many people though, so she offered her friends to bring a plus one. She hoped the trust she placed in them was not misguided, and that they would know better than to bring along anyone who would ruin the mood of the party. Lady had said something like ‘Well it isn’t a party without LSP’, which resulted in quite a long talk about how Marceline doesn’t do drugs (at least the hard ones). Her passionate reply caused both Jake and Lady to snort out laughing as they tried to explain that they didn’t say LSD but rather LSP, who was a friend of theirs. After they’d clarified who Louise Saint-Parker was, Marceline was more than happy to invite the girl. Finn was next on her list, and he’d eagerly accepted, declining the offer to bring a friend under the impression he’d have to bring Bonnibel. Marceline had rolled her eyes, explaining she was planning to invite the uptight girl in the hopes she’d drop the cold persona after a few drinks. Finn still declined to bring anyone else, so Marceline just left the offer there in case he changed his mind.

She spent most of Friday inviting the group and planning what she needed to buy. In such a rush to ensure everything was perfect, she’d almost forgotten to invite the one person she weirdly wanted there the most. It was the last lesson of the day and Marceline was unable to control the anxious bouncing of her leg. Having missed the opportunity to invite Bonnibel during History, she now relied on having the other girl show up to their shared spare. If she didn’t, Marceline ran the risk of insulting her and ruining any chance at a friendship between them. Every flash of pink at the doorway caused Marceline’s head to snap to attention, and a migraine was threatening to form in her already tired brain as a result.

She tried to distract herself by studying the other students who littered the seats of the Library. There were a few familiar faces, but none she recognised well enough to go and talk to. One frowning, pudgy face stood out from the others quite distinctively, and Marceline couldn’t help but send a glare in it’s direction. Braco had, to no surprise of Marceline’s, transferred out of their English class the day after joining it, and had seemingly disappeared from the rest of Bonnibel’s classes. Transferring out of their spare, however, had apparently been more difficult than expected, as he’d still shown up, albeit a little reluctantly, to the Library for the rest of the week. Perhaps, Marceline wondered, that was why Bonnibel was yet to arrive. She was just beginning to lose hope and accept that the other girl wasn’t going to show when she felt the couch dip beside her.

Her head snapped up in a flash, “Where have you been?”

Bonnibel’s pleasant smile morphed into a slight frown, “Since when did you care about where I am?”

Marceline, realising she’d been a bit too over the top when asking, stuttered as she tried to back-peddle, “I… um… d-don’t. I just… have a headache.”

“Okayyy…” Bonnibel raised an eyebrow, “I was just speaking with Mr Hardy, that’s all.”

“About our assignment? Are you worried that I won’t put the work in, princess? Trying to change partners?”

“No, he… he already said we can’t switch. We were just chatting,” Bonnibel shrugged.

Okay, _ouch._ Marceline didn’t _actually_ expect the girl to try and change partners. Surely Bonnibel didn’t think she was _that_ bad.

“Okay, well good. Cause I’m not one of those losers who just lets the smart girl do all the work and bludges off her.”

“Funny, that’s exactly the kind of person I took you for.”

Again, _ouch._ Marceline was beginning to second-guess inviting the stuck-up girl. She figured she should ask before another insult was thrown at her.

“So, anyway, I’m having a little party tonight, do you wanna come?”

“Did Finn tell you to invite me?”

“No, actually. I wanted you to come.”

“Why?” Bonnibel asked warily, as if Marceline had some dark ulterior motive for inviting her.

“Because I think you need a drink,” Marceline admitted with a shrug.

Bonnibel looked immediately offended at the suggestion, “We’re not even eighteen!”

“I am,” Marceline smirked, “And don’t hit me with that ‘it’s not legal’ bullshit because I already know you guys drink. Everyone else in the group is already coming, so just say you will too.”

Like a fish out of water, Bonnibel’s mouth opened and closed repeatedly.

“After some consideration, I agree to come. But not for long and only because I choose to. I can’t believe you asked me last, way to make a girl feel like an afterthought.”

“I just forgot. Don’t be mean or I’ll uninvite you.”

Bonnibel prepared a snarky comment back, but the words died in her throat as she looked past Marceline and saw Braco staring at them intently.

“Wow, you’ve finally gone speechless,” Marceline teased, unaware of why Bonnibel had turned quiet so suddenly.

“Braco’s watching us,” the pink-haired girl whispered, causing Marceline to swear under her breath.

“Seriously? I thought I made it clear,” Marceline muttered.

“What?”

“Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just… ignore him.”

Bonnibel eyed her suspiciously but said nothing as she opened a textbook and began to read. Marceline threw an arm around the girl and sent a scowl at Braco, causing the boy to quickly avert his eyes. And even though she knew he wouldn’t dare look at them again, Marceline kept her arm around Bonnibel for the rest of period.

 

* * *

 

 

Compared to what Marceline was used to, the party wasn’t overly large. But, it felt personal, and she was happy for the chance to get to know more people. She’d bought a variety of alcohol, not entirely sure what her friends drank. Jake had promised to bring beer, and Phoebe offered to pay for dinner as she got a discount for working at the pizza store. So, all in all, it was looking to be pretty great night.

As expected, Finn and Jake arrived first, a lanky guy wearing glasses in tow.

“This is Shelby,” Finn introduced as Jake disappeared into the kitchen, “They live on the other side of us.”

Marceline took note of Finn’s use of the gender-neutral pronoun when introducing their friend before extending her hand out happily.

“Hey, I’m Marceline.”

Shelby took her hand and shook it appreciatively, “Nice to meet you. Thanks for letting me come.”

She waved her hand as if to say, ‘don’t mention it’, and ushered them both inside. Jake was already lounging on the couch, having been to Marceline’s house enough times to feel comfortable enough to do so. She offered Finn and Shelby a drink, which they accepted eagerly.

The doorway to the kitchen was placed behind the couch, with a thin wall separating it from the lounge room. A small pass-through window was centred in the wall, allowing Marceline to continue chatting to her friends while getting the drinks.

It wasn’t long before there was a knock on the door, signalling the arrival of Lilly, Bonnibel and LSP. Soon after, Phoebe arrived with her cousin, a short, red-headed guy named Fletcher. Everyone became acquainted while Marceline handed out drinks and showed Jake how to connect his phone to her television. Music filled the air, loud enough to get everyone’s adrenaline pumping, but not too loud that they’d get a noise complaint. They spent a good half an hour catching up on each other’s lives, talking about school, family and everything in between.

“Do you have any board games or something, Marceline?” Lady asked as the conversation began to die down.

“Man, I thought Mr Mertens was joking when he said that’s what you guys do for fun. I don’t, sorry, but if Finn wants to look under the tv, I have something much cooler.”

At the mention of his name, the blonde boy moved himself from his position on the floor to be closer to the tv. He opened the small cupboard underneath the stand and began rummaging through, unsure of what he was looking for. After a few moments of everyone silently watching him, he leant back to reveal an old Wii console in his hand.

“Hell yeah, do you have Mario Kart?” Phoebe asked, joining Finn on the floor to look for the Wii games.

“Yeah, it should be in there. I have Wii Sports as well of course, and a couple of other games we can play later. But we can start with Mario Kart if you want?” Marceline couldn’t help the sly grin that crept onto her face. She was eager to show her friends how good she was at the game.

“I suck at Mario Kart,” Lady admitted with a pout, to which Shelby said, “Me too.”

“Well that’s too bad, cause I’m the best at it,” Marceline replied cockily.

“Bubblegum always wins, so I’d love to see you guys go at it against each other,” Jake laughed.

Marceline’s eyes narrowed. Of course Bonnibel just _had_ to be good at it too. Marceline wasn’t worried, she didn’t doubt her capabilities. If anything, it would be nice to have some real competition for once. When she was younger she would always beat her uncle easily, and winning became very boring very quickly.

“Okay let’s me and Bonnibel verse each other then. I have four controllers, so whoever else wants to play with us, you can. I gotta refill though, so if you wanna set it up and have a round beforehand, Finn, you can.”

Finn nodded, already pulling out cables and plugging them into their ports with the enthusiasm of a kid on Christmas day. Bonnibel gave her a weird look, acknowledging her for the first time since arriving. Marceline just laughed and shook her head as she walked to the kitchen.

She grabbed two mudshakes from the fridge, one for her and one for Lady, who she noticed was nearing the end of her current bottle. There was already a small stack of empty bottles on the bench, and her finished glass joined them.

She returned to the lounge room to find Phoebe, Jake, Shelby and Finn holding Wii remotes and racing against each other in a game of Mario Kart. Fletcher was gripping Phoebe’s shoulders from behind her position on the couch, egging her on. Jake sat as far forward on the couch as possible, elbows resting on knees, and Finn lay at his feet, moving the controller around wildly. Bonnibel had her legs pulled to her chest beside Lady and LSP on the couch pressed against the wall. Marceline handed Lady the new drink, and shot a smirk at Bonnibel, who frowned in return. She stepped over Shelby who was sitting on a beanbag on the floor and took a seat in front of Bonnibel. The thud of her ass hitting the floor was met with a huff from behind her.

She shot a look behind her back at Bonnibel, “Oh, leave your annoyance for after you lose at Mario Kart.”

The younger girl let out a sharp laugh, “You’re a comedian if you think you’re going to beat me. I have _never_ lost a game.”

“Well neither have I, soooo… Good luck princess.”

Bonnibel said nothing in reply, choosing instead to turn to Lady to strike up a conversation. Marceline just rolled her eyes, but a small smile crept onto her face from the interaction. If Bonnibel was so confident about always winning, perhaps some competition would bring out her fun side. She was probably incorrect about that though, given previous circumstances and behaviour displayed by Bonnibel when competing. But a girl had to hope, right?

It wasn’t long before the round of Mario Kart was over, with Finn in first place and Phoebe a close second. Finn decided to do a victory lap around the room, yelling and dancing in celebration. Jake joined him, and Phoebe just laughed as she left the room to order the pizzas, used to the crazy behaviour of the boys. After Finn and Jake settled down, and Phoebe returned, they handed over the controllers. LSP refused to play, too focused on her phone. Fletcher had swapped positions with Phoebe so that he was now seated, leaning forward expectantly. Lady looked unimpressed that her conversation with Bonnibel had been interrupted and held the controller as though she wanted nothing to do with it. Then there was Bonnibel, feet now tucked under her, and controller ready in her hands, eyes set on the tv. The sight only added to Marceline's enthusiasm as she leant back on the couch, calmer than she’d been the whole night. She went through the menus quickly, choosing her favourite course, Yoshi’s Falls, and then selecting Yoshi to play as. Bonnibel unsurprisingly selected Princess Peach, Lady chose Toad, and Fletcher chose Luigi.

When the countdown began, and the light started changing colours, Marceline felt Bonnibel lean forward in preparation behind her. She grinned, pressing A to rev her engine, and hitting accelerate as the countdown reached 2, giving her the rocket start. She shot out in front of the other players, weaving through the NPCs. Bonnibel cursed from behind her as she struggled to catch up. As they approached the first bridge and line of Mystery Item Boxes, Marceline aimed for the box on the furthest left. She smashed through it, gaining bananas as her item, and dropped them immediately in the hopes Bonnibel would hit one. Seeing this coming, Bonnibel made her kart drift, granting a mini boost, and drove through the Mystery Box on the other side of the bridge. Nothing too exciting occurred on the first lap, with Marceline maintaining first place to Bonnibel’s annoyance, and Lady and Fletcher remaining towards the back of the players.

Just as she passed the finish line, beginning her second lap, Marceline saw a flash of green behind her. She knew immediately that it was a green shell and started drifting to try and avoid it. Whoever sent it though, had done it on the perfect angle so that as Marceline began turning the corner, the shell collided with her kart. Fletcher let out a loud ‘ _Whoop_ ’ upon its impact, and Bonnibel’s kart shot past her as hers was overturned, causing Marceline to swear. She knew she had to catch up to Bonnibel soon and considered allowing herself to fall behind to gain a good Mystery Item Box and hopefully overtake Bonnibel, but the risk wasn’t worth it. Nobody else had passed her, and if she got a blue shell, or extra boosts, she could catch up fast enough.

Before she knew it, the end of the lap had rolled by, and Marceline was growing frustrated. Every move she made or turn she took was working against her favour. She knew it was because she was becoming too focused on winning and was playing carelessly as a result. But she never lost at Mario Kart, and tonight was going to be no exception. She knew it was wrong, and she knew she shouldn’t do it, but she grabbed hold of Bonnibel’s ankle and tugged. The movement caught the other girl by surprise, and she ripped her leg from Marceline’s grasp with such force that she almost threw her controller into the wall behind her. Suddenly, Princess Peach was veering dangerously towards the edge of the waterfall. She scrambled to grab a better grip of her controller again, and Marceline laughed as she sent Yoshi towards Bonnibel’s kart, aiming to knock her off the edge of the map. Bonnibel didn’t know what else to do, so she placed her foot on Marceline’s shoulder and pushed her away. Too shocked by her retaliation, Marceline took her eyes off the screen to stare at Bonnibel in surprise. The pink-haired girl took the moment to drop a fake Item Box, and Marceline, given no chance to avoid it, drove straight into it. Her eyes returned to the screen as her kart was flipped, and Bonnibel shot forward away from her. Marceline growled, annoyed at the setback. Thankfully, no other karts passed her, so she was still in second place, just a bit behind. She approached the next set of Mystery Boxes and shot through, gaining a red shell. Up ahead, Bonnibel dropped bananas over the road, dropping her only defence. With a devilish smile on her face, Marceline sent the shell flying towards a now unprotected Bonnibel. The shell hit its mark, and Bonnibel’s pink kart was overturned, allowing Marceline to catch up to her. She was still in second place though, and the chance of losing was becoming too great. She gripped the Wii controller with one hand and began blindly throwing her spare arm behind her at Bonnibel.

“Stop cheating, Marceline!” The younger girl exclaimed, placing both feet on Marceline’s back and pushing in an attempt to get her to stop.

“Stop cheating back,” she replied, swatting at the other girl’s legs.

“Stop…” another smack of skin against skin, “making me…”

Bonnibel had had enough, and made a lunge for Marceline’s controller, aiming to grab it from her grasp.

“Hey, that’s against the rules. You can’t grab someone else’s remote!”

Marceline, eyes still locked on the tv, grabbed hold of Bonnibel’s wrist and tugged.

They were both too caught up in beating each other that they didn’t realise everyone else had stopped playing and were instead staring at the scene unfolding before them.

“Stop being such a nuisance, Marceline. You started it!”

“Stop being so focused on winning all the time!”

Both girl’s voices were getting louder and louder. Bonnibel’s focus was slipping, and Marceline’s kart had caught up because of it. They were neck and neck and it appeared Bonnibel was extremely unhappy about it. She grabbed hold of Marceline’s shoulders and pushed just as the dark-haired girl pulled on her wrists. Suddenly Bonnibel was letting out a loud yelp and coming towards Marceline.

She landed roughly on top of the taller girl at the same time Finn shut off the tv and yelled, “Enough!”

Marceline’s legs were folded awkwardly beneath her, and her back was aching from the position it was twisted into. Bonnibel was a comfortable weight on top of her, dead still and breathing harshly.

At the realisation the tv screen was black, Bonnibel cursed, “What the fuck Finn? You idiot, now we’ll never know who won.”

Marceline was taken back, and her mouth, along with everyone else’s in the room, fell open.

Finn took a step back, tv remote falling from his grasp in shock.

“Yo, that was uncalled for, PB,” Jake shook his head in disappointment at the girl on top of Marceline.

Bonnibel’s face fell in realisation of what she said.

“Not everything has to be about winning… don’t you know how to have fun?” Marceline muttered.

Bonnibel realised she was still on top of Marceline, and abruptly jumped off in disgust.

“Fun? You think I don’t know how to have fun? Fine, let’s have fun!” Bonnibel angrily spat, grabbing the nearest drink (Lady’s), and chugging it.

She coughed slightly but didn’t hesitate or stop to breathe as she finished the drink, dumping it back down on the floor.

Marceline felt awkward and small. The room was silent save for Bonnibel’s slight coughing. All eyes were on the two of them, and it made Marceline want to disappear.

“I’ll… get you another drink, Lilly,” Marceline offered as she stood up from the floor, eager to leave the tense air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo meet LSP, Shelby and Fletcher (who is very lightly based on Flambo), not sure how often they're going to be in the story, but I wanted them introduced now so I can throw them in when I want to :)   
> btw I hope ya'll understand the fact Shelby is gender-neutral considering worms are hermaphrodites lmao.   
> anywhoooo stay tuned for Part Two, hopefully coming sooooonnnn :D


End file.
